A new life by attempting to leave a world behind
by Isiris
Summary: A new character the same year as the marauders harbors a dark secret that not even she fully understands. she is the last of her kind and doesn't want any one to know. But what happens when she befriends the marauders. secrets spill and not all are good.
1. A begining

**Note:** This is my first story so it probably ain't that good but I might…….. Might improve as I write on. Well we all hope.

**1****st**** September 1971**

Well to tell you the truth…….. Trying to begin a story has never been a strong trait of mine. But I suppose I should start at the most obvious place. The introduction of the main character. Make sense eh?

Heads turned as once again a trolley containing an owl - though this time white with brown spots - a large dark brown trunk and a array of bits and bots of all sizes bustled along platform 9 and 10 of kings cross station. But the reason this trolley brought more attention to it's self, was not it's contents, or the continuing screeching of the owl, but the person concealed in an ankle length black cloak with the hood over the head behind the trolleys end. A girl though you couldn't tell, of no older then the age of eleven draped in an attire completely of black gave off an eerie feeling of doubt and uncertainty as she made her way along the platform. Stopping abruptly in front of the pillar in the middle of the platform between 9 and 10, the girl placed her pale hand deep into her cloaks pocket and withdrew a crumpled piece of parchment.

Eyes darting over the parchment for the umpteenth time the young girl returned the parchment to her pocket then stared thoughtfully at the confronting pillar. A fresh wave of doubt battered the girl from all corners of her mind, for how could a place like this so called Hogwarts exist. It's unexplainable, it's wonderful, but then how could it be there, for when was the last time she had had a chance at a home. Not just a roof over her head but a chance at friends. Glancing at the clock above and noticing the time of 10:45 she new it was now or never. Tightening her grip on the trolley, she slowly started towards the solid brick wall of platform 9 and 10. For the note which was now settled in her pocket, had instructed her to walk straight though the wall. Run if she wanted was the P.S at the base of the letter.

Closing her eyes tight she began to run almost full out half of her body screamed STOP, this is ridiculous your going to make a fool of yourself while the other screamed just give it a try what have you got to lose now.

A sensation of warmth left as quick as it came followed by a scene that seem to have been pulled from a dream and painted to perfection. People dressed in long robes hurried this way and that shoving children of all sizes onto a bright red steam train. The entire show of people were covered in a haze of steam rising steadily form the steam engines funnels and it wasn't until then that the girl noticed the words Hogwarts express printed brightly along the engines front.

Using all her weight the little girl urged her trolley forwards towards the closets door and started to hoist her belongings onto the carriages floor. Not knowing what to do with her trolley the girl slowly backed away from the door leaving the trolley to roll away. Standing up straight now sure that the runaway trolley couldn't possibly be blamed on her, the girl glanced left then right along the carriages hall. There were more compartments to her right thus leading the girl to come to the conclusion, she has more of a chance going right then left to obtain a single compartment.


	2. Friends made is enemies made

**Note **_Please review I would like to improve ) thx. Of yeah I got a little carried away for some reason this one seems to be a considerable length. Hehehe…………_

**September 1****st**** 1971**

The little girl glanced into each compartment as slowly made her way along the train, dragging her belongings behind her. As the minutes dragged on and still no empty compartment presented it's self, hope for being alone was slimming very quickly. Now nearing the rear and with still no seat, the little girl made a deal with herself that if she couldn't find a compartment vacant she would grab the first seat on offer……….. Or she could just sit in the hall, well when she thought about it, the hall was a lot more welcoming then her usually choices or allies, under bridges or city door frames. Pushing past a wave of fresh memories that were threatening to drown her, the girl approached the last compartment and poked her head around the door……… the stared dumbstruck at her luck as no giggling, stuttering, rambling or in fact any other type of child presented them selves.

Finally seated with all her luggage in the rack above her, the girl glanced out the window and studied the parents bustling the last of the children through the trains slamming doors. Whistles blew and the last door slammed as the last kid boarded as a lurch forwards signalled the depart of the train. Just before rounding the bend out sight the girl stole one last look at her old life and hoped never to look back again.

Leaning her head back against the chair, the little girl began to fantasise about the adventure that had begun to show it's face. Thoughts of towering buildings, flying creatures and finally people worthy to call friend were abruptly interrupted by three voices flooding through the compartment's open door.

"This one looks empty."

Ramus, let me ask, how many times have you said." the boy finished the sentence with a mocking tone. "This one looks empty?"

"Your right to ask James."

"And how many are empty?"

"None." This came from the one called Remus to the girls understanding. At this James replied with

"Exactly my point, and what makes you think that this one will give us anymore luck?" Remus responded sheepishly with.

"Lucky last."

"Weak Remus, real weak." The girl automatically pictured the other boy shaking his head, she smiled at the thought then continued to listen.

"Sirius, what you think?"

"I think……… give it a try and." The seemed to be throwing his back towards the front of the train. " That Peter should hurry up." A forth voice joined the conversation.

"I'm coming I'm coming."

"Just don't expect me to come and carry your stuff again, my arms are already killing me I don't want them to drop off." Sirius to the girl seemed to be the type to whinge.

"Lets just sit inside this one and it doesn't matter who's in there k." Voiced James. A hand appeared on the door as a boys head popped around the frame. The boy seemed to have never even laid hands on a hair brush in is life, with his hair going in all directions giving him a scruffy appearance. The expression of disappointment spreading across his face. " YOU JYNXED IT!" The girl was now placing names to faces as two more boys popped their heads around the door. Both boys were of medium build one with brown hair the other with black. Their eyes darted around the compartment and finally landed on the girl.

"What, how on earth did I jinx this?" Brown head, whom to the girls knowledge was Remus announced.

"I have to agree with James, Remus the evidence is extremely thick." Said Sirius thoughtfully

"What evidence?" inquired Remus.

"For a start ah….. Ummmmm. Boy or girl?" James inclined his head towards the girl. Slightly taken aback and to tell you the truth offended, the girl spent a good part of a minute trying to find her voice which had once again decided to bury it's self deep within her self. Her reply was barely louder then a whisper when the word.

"Girl." escaped her mouth…… finally.

"well yes….. Of course….. As I was saying, point A the girl and B you said Lucky last, You just had two." Sirius was nodding vigorously all through out James accusations.

"You know that your reasons make no sense what so ever." Retorted Remus

"Yeah of course I know--" Sirius cut in.

"Only James would say that and you know it Remus."

"Naturally." all three laughed

"My arms are going to drop without Peter's luggage if we don't move it." At this Sirius lifted his belongings higher on his shoulder then gave James a encouraging shove and bustled into the compartment.

"Wait, pause, stop, God dam it." Remus threw his arms wide almost dropping his cargo.

"what?" Both James and Sirius chorused. Remus then turned onto the girl.

"Do you mind if we share this compartment?" The girl started at the address but replied all the same with.

"Sure I don't mind."

"Now we can enter--" This time it was James who interrupted.

"Remus hurry up." James had fully ignored Remus and was already seated opposite the girl smiling up at his friends. Remus sighed and Sirius laughed quietly as each secured their luggage in the racks and both took seats. Sirius went quiet and appeared thoughtful all of sudden.

"What mate?" James asked.

"I Have a feeling that we are missing someone." At this a loud "THUMP" announced a boy as he came flying into view, a heap of books and equipment all over the floor. The whole compartment Stood still half out of their seats not knowing what to do. Sirius then asked.

"Ya dead mate?" The reply was obviously streaked with a sign of pain but humour as well.

"Just my arm." A Groan was followed by. " And I think my leg." A tension in the air released and the girl let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Don't expect me to help you pick up your stuff, my arms are just starting to reagin their feeling."

"Agreed Sirius." James added. The girl know knew that this boy had to be Peter. Then picking himself up the boy then joined the rest of the compartment.

"By your way, what's ya name?"

"Uh….. What?" The girl felt like her head was thrown out the carriage along with all her senses. Since when was it last that someone had asked for her name. Gez who knows.

"You know, like I'm James this is Sirius, Remus and Peter. James pointed to each and in reply each gave a slight nod of their head. This made the girl think that James assumed she was stupid which inclined her to say.

"I know, Ain't stupid just….. Ah…….. Thrown."

"Well?"

"Well what?" James sighed then continued.

"Ya name?"

"Just call me Viv." Remus then inquired.

"Short for?" Vivvian turned her attention from James to Remus.

"Ah, Vivvian."

"K."

"What the hood for?" Once again her attention was switched to another, this time Sirius.

"Umm." Vivvian pleaded with her mind to come up with a suitable lie. Out there to make it serious enough to deserve the hood yet not to out there that it's not believable.

"Childhood accident."

"What happened?" The lie hadn't giving this much information and Vivvian wasn't prepared for the question.

"I would please prefer to drop it k."

" Oh come on." Vivvian turned in shock to Peter, What you know he talks. But in those few seconds of shock the wrong message was portrayed and Peter quickly followed up with a. "Please." Both Sirius and James bumped Peter in the ribs and gave him a hell of a glare.

"One day maybe." Vivvian hoped that one day she could, could tell someone about her past and still have friends after woods.

"Understandable, I mean I wouldn't want these guys butting in on my personal life." This comment wouldn't have bothered her if it had come by either James, Sirius, Remus or Peter but all of them had their attention glued to the boy in the compartment door. A feeble boy gave of the impression -according to Vivvian - of a greasy parrot boy who had fallen into a pit of oil. The image was created by his shoulder length black hair which fell in curtains around a hallow face topped off with bottomless pit eyes as black as night.

"I really don't mind, I might, maybe, one day will to ask questions that will unnerve them." Vivvian didn't mind and wasn't sure why the boy was getting involved. But the boy continued ignoring Vivvian.

" You know you don't have any right to just go around and ask about peoples past." The whole compartment was taken aback then James spoke up.

"Well at least we know you'll be forever only saying that for other people….. Why you ask. I have a feeling absolutely no one is going to be slightly interested in your greasy life." Retorted James.

"Yeah." The followed remark was added by Peter who suddenly seemed to be trying to sink into his seat, Vivvian wouldn't blame him for the Greasy look (though she was sure he couldn't appear any greasier) Parrot boy was giving Peter.

"Well, your all rude." One at a time the parrot boy pointed to each including Vivvian. Sirius was trying, but failing to stifle his laugh, James had a amused look on his face, Remus finally chuckled and even Peter couldn't help but smile.

"Weak, I mean seriously." Remus attempted to mimic the boy with much success. "Your all rude." Adding a large emphasise on the rude Remus leaned back into his chair smiling at his triumph as the whole carriage burst into laughter, even Vivvian couldn't stop herself for the boy in the boy attempted to pout and by hell was it a dud.

"Yeah poofy enough for ya?" James' added comment caused Sirius to double over in uncontrollable fits. The compartments reaction was defiantly not what Parrot bot had excepted and by Joe did it show, the boy shifted uneasily on his feet alternating weight left to right and back again with a thrown look on his face. Then twirling on his feet the boy stalked off with a "Humph" and a puff out of his chest, once again to little success.

"Ummm who's Parrot boy?" Vivvian just had to ask and now wished she hadn't as all the boys glanced at each other then once again they all burst into fits of laughter.

"Ahhh. Parrot boy, Me thinks that a new one mate?" James said wiping tears from his eyes and at the same time Sirius seemed to be considering the possibilities.

"Yep, new one all right." Sirius then continued talking with James about who knows what.

"So who is he?" This time she focussed her Question towards Remus.

"Named Severus Snape." Vivvian was pleased with the straight answer which seemed to be rare around this group, Though she didn't mind. Nice change really.

"And you know this how?" James inquired. "Old mates?"

"Hell no and I over herd his mother telling him off her not taking enough undies or something, I zoned out…… though I am extremely pleased I did." Laughter filled the compartment again though not as intense as before.

"So what you guys want to learn first at school." Both James and Sirius replied with

"Jinx's." Vivvian giggled and was know developing strong feelings that if she becomes good friends with this group the trouble they are going to cause. If only they knew the possibilities. Her thoughts were punctured by a tugging on her right arm.

"What's this made out of?" Remus gave the sleave another tug.

"Dragon hide." Vivvian hung her head and thumbed the cloak imprinting the texture even firmer into her mind.

"Wow. How on England did you get it?" First Vivvian shot Remus a what on earth are you saying look then replied with.

"Ummm, Doesn't everyone have one?" Vivvian inquired.

"Nah, at one time nearly everyone did but then the dragon rights act came into place, I think about… ummm… 1700's sometime I think early." Remus ranted off.

"Go on much longer Remus and your going to sound like a text book."

"You go on much longer Sirius and I'll make you another hole to talk out of." Remus retorted. James the burst out with.

"Hell no, I don't care what Sirius does or what you do to him but no I say NO new mouths, one is bad enough." Everyone laughed except Sirius, naturally. Sirius's retort was cut off as a knock on the door sounded.

"Yeah?" James called out. The door slid open and a boy in black robes popped around the corner barring a badge with a large letter pinned to the front of his robes.

"We'll be arriving soon, all students much be in full uniform robes and all k?" With a smile the boy closed the door and walked back towards his compartment.

_End of chapter 2 hope you enjoyed and please review want help THX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. A once in a life time prank Really

**NOTE:** I know the last one has a lot of errors. Yeah. that's me for you. Well chapter 3 PLEASE review. It has been a long time since last post… school and all end of term and those so called essays that I haven't done… YIKES. I think I'm in trouble. When a small number appears, it means that two things at once are happening and I couldn't find a way to include both. so scroll to the bottom then basically 1 goes to 1 and 2 to 2 ect. (or just notes)

**September 1st 1971**

Firs' years this way, firs' years, oh hurry up." A swinging lantern illuminated a giant of a man who was bustling the first years along the platform at Hogsmead. Among the excited movements a group of five chattered away.

"Question?" Vivvian addressed her friends.

"Fire away," Remus answered.

"Where are the other students?"

"Oh, the school likes to make a good first impression, well I heard that anyway." Vivvian waited for Remus to continue. He didn't, and yet it hadn't occurred to him that he had failed to actually answered her question.

"Umm, kay." She wasn't sure what else to say.

"Remus you didn't even answer her question."

"Err… if you think can do better then go ahead James." James smirked then addressed Vivvian.

"Viv, the other students have gone by carriage or something like that, and we go by boat. I think."

"Wow boats, really, oh my god, I can't believe it. I knew that and you didn't." Out of nowhere Severus came into view, as he himself was the very shadowy. _Hey that__'__s my trick. _"You're all not that smart know are you." that was it. He was really starting to annoy Vivvian. Performing one of her disappearing acts melting into the shadows behind her.

Ducking and weaving, Vivvian raced ahead of the group with an old but rare sensation of freedom and safety flooding her from head to toe. In her younger days she had thoroughly enjoyed escaping her life to take refuge in the forest surrounding her. Uncountable hours were spent listening to those unheard and seeing those that didn't always wished to be seen.

Pushing through a large collection of shrubs, Vivvian found herself gapping in awe at the scene laid out before her. A vast lake almost completely covered a moonlight valley, which had to be the biggest valley Vivvian had ever seen. The nights sky reflected an almost image perfect copy upon the glistening lake. It took Vivvian what had to be 10 minutes to notice the flickering lights of the castle set upon a ledge along the rivers bank. The looming towers and surrounding land was millions of times more beautiful then she had ever expected.

_This is going to be my home…for how long was it, oh yes 7 years, 7 years of comfort who would of thought. I mean, an actual home with friends and people that could be great enough to almost be family. Oh the thoughts._

Mind racing, Vivvian knew she had to think fast for distant voices were reaching Vivvian's ears. Taking yet another scan of the surrounding area, she finally laid eyes on the item she wanted, a boat. With a smile upon her face, the ideas started to flow.

"Guys?"

"What do you want Remus?"

"Well James, I think we are missing someone."

"What you talking about, she is right… Err, I don't know where she is." Wind whistled through the trees as a loud crack echoed through the woods behind the group of puzzled boys.

"Hey." Vivvian used that distracting to slid into view.

"Oi, where on earth have you been?" Sirius' words floated through one ear then out the other as she caught sight of the only person whose hair stuck to the side of their head.

"What you smiling at?" Grasping Sirius' accusing finger and moving his arm out of her way, Vivvian strode confidently towards her victim.

"Hey Severus." Severus turned slowly and as he caught sight a glare that would scare the devil spread across Severus' shallow face.

"What do you want?"

"Wow, how long did that glare take to perfect. You have now officially mastered the face of fugly."

"Why you…" Vivvian raised a hand as Severus started forward.

"I have a proposal." Severus gave Vivvian an inquiring glance.

"Go on."

"If we travel by boats… I'll let you have the boat on the far left, okay?"

"As if." Vivvian shrugged and was turning around when Severus sounded again. "What's so special about the left boat?" Vivvian faked a look of shock, and then replied.

"In my culture, taking the far left of anything is a sign of great respect and honour." Severus seemed to ponder on the aspect.

"You have a deal, but what happens if I lose, though I know that won't happen?"

"Simple, we get the left boat." Severus thrust his hand out obviously wanting a handshake. Naturally Vivvian did not wish to shake, _out of fear for her hand, _but she reluctantly grasped it anyway. Like the rest of him, it gave Vivvian a feeling of disgust and the smell of him now that she was closer was enough to cause her to gag.

The shake lasted all of 3 seconds and Vivvian was way more then willing to run as she turned away from Severus.

"What you smiling for?" James asked. Vivvian explained to her friends about the conversation with Severus.

"You _what!__"_ Sirius gave a cry of outrage.

"One second… I have read of many cultures but I have never heard of that one before." Remus received puzzled looks from James, Sirius and Peter.

"I doubt you have." Vivvian smiled then continued, "All I needed to do was to make sure that Parrot boy over there gets that particular boar kay," The look the four boys gave her made her smile. "You'll see."

James next comment was drowned out by the giant of a man -who had introduced himself earlier as Hagrid.- called out above the chattering.

"Grab a boat all, sit tight and no more then 6 to a boat." Once again Vivian was thrown into the majestic view of the valley and the night sky which was reflected upon the crystal lake.

"Looks like I'm higher in rank and I deserve more honour then you guys." Severus spat at our feet then bounded off to beat a group of girls who had decided to obtain that boat. Vivvian and her group claimed the boat next to Severus. Just before Vivvian clambered into the boat she turned to Severus and….

" Sure you are, all mighty Snape, Lord of the boats." Severus puffed out his chest and laughed as he settled into his vessel.

All being seated and ready to go must have been a signal for the questions to start to flow.

"So what's your plan?" Vivvian smiled as she made eye contact with James and placed her left hand on a piece of thing string that ran up the side of the boat then out into the dark shimmering water below.

"What that for?" Peter stared with amounting curiosity at the piece of string being played with in Vivvian's hand.

"Lets see." James leaned over and attempted a grabbed at the string. Vivvian leaned back just out of James' reach. He then leaned and dropped into a sulky mood obviously not happy about not being involved in the joke.

"Brace yourselves." Hagrid's booming voice sounded. All at once hands rasped every bit of the boat and each other as possible, except James Potter who, of course, decided to stand up.

"Hey guys, look at my balance." James trumpeted as he shifted his weight. Vivvian placed her gaze heavily upon Hagrid as he withdrew a pink umbrella. _What was this guy thinking. Like I mean I can't talk about attire much but a pink umbrella on a man like that, oh that makes sense. _And tapped the front of his boat, _I think it was 3times… but like you guys need to know that. _The boats gave one mighty lurch forward as they edged away from the shore. 1

"Pull me back up now." James cried out.

"Oh bullocks I hoped you would go flying into the river." Snape's laughter floated above the rest 2.

"Come on… I can't just hang here all day." James started to flail. Which almost caused Vivvian to over balance.

"Don't do that I'll drop you." With that she pulled James back into the safety of the boat. Snape laughed uncontrollably for a few minutes.

"D-d-did you s-see th-that?" Peter sounded terrified as he was attempting to hide under Sirius' arm3.

"And what is that we were suppose to see?" Remus Calmly said as he leaned over. _Attempting to coax Peter out like he was a cat. _

Peter proved impossible and as Vivvian leaned over to help a shaking hand was thrown out just missing her face by inches. She was going to have a go at Peter when she realised that he was pointing into the water. A large collecting of tentacles were slowly making their way under the boats , causing little waves to ripple across the surface.

"How deep do you think the lake is." Sirius' question was not aimed directly at anyone yet Vivvian answered.

"Deep enough."

"For what." All four chorused.

"For the prank of a life time… Oh I mean a one in a life time chance." The look on the boys faces of puzzlement was astonishing. Laughing slightly Vivvian found the string and pulled it taut. The piece of string ran all the way across the lakes surface until it vanished under Snape's boat.

"And that' means what?" Curiosity showed in the boys eyes as she gave the string a tug. A sound similar to a plug being pulled echoed throughout the valley as all went silent.

"wait for it… wait for it." Vivvian held up her palm to silence James.

"What on the earth!" A entire year turned to face Snape. What a sight it was to, like to find a Snape double over scooping water out of his boat. Everyone was pointing and laughing at the boy in the sinking boat and none louder then Vivvian and her friends.

"I DON"T KNOW HOW YOU IDIOTS DID THIS BUT WHEN I DO." Snape gave up trying to empty his and began the only thing possible. He jumped, and jumped and jumped. Up and down he went tossing his arms into the air. But the boats were defiantly not built for this for he overbalanced and went flying into the water. As laughter _and to bad to mention swearing _filled the night Vivvian reeled the evidence. The string was attached to a ball of twigs, bark and leaves. _the plug. _Now they understood the prank that was just pulled. Praises and slaps on the back by her friends spread feelings of overwhelming joy.4

_  
"_Great job. But next time I'm involved." James shook Her hand.

"But something still puzzles me."

"What Remus." James looked dangerously at Remus

"No offence but… how did you pull it off. Even in the space you were missing you would have had to fly to get to the boats and back in time and-" Sirius cut in.

"Just drop it. She pulled it off and that's all that matters.

"I'll get you-."5 Called.

"Snape. Hope you brought enough underwear, I just have a little feeling your's might be a bit wet at the moment," The boat stared shocked at Remus. "What he was bugging me." 

_1. At the same time James was thrown toppling over the side, Vivvian in a burst of speed leaped up and managed to grasp the tip of James hood. His face dangled just above the water his unruly hair causing ripples upon the waters shimmering surface._

_2. The laughter would curdle milk by the way_

_3. Yeah like that does much._

_4.Long time since she last felt like she belonged._

_5. Had to cut that off. Who knew what he would of said. But hey all up to your imagination… hang on that's not always a good thing._

_End of Chapter. Hope you enjoyed… please review or who knows what might happen to you… Karma and all ). REVIEW I beg of you._


	4. A new home, A new life the feast

**NOTE: ** Bit better and yes I know there's still a lot of mistakes in grammar and stuff. Chapter 4 then I guess. This one is not as interesting but u sort of need the information and stuff.

The students where still laughing as the castles steps were left behind and now large oak doors. All sound ceased as both large oak doors swung wide to reveal a women draped in an dark green attire topped off with a pointed cone hat.

"First years welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm professor Mc, Gonagall teacher of transfiguration and head of Gryffindor. The banquet will begin soon but before you take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. There are four Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, each house has a noble history filled with heroic wizards and witches through the ages. If you would please follow me". And with a sweep of her robes she strode towards a second set of oak doors. Through Vivian's excitement she hadn't taken notice of anything else in the hall and before she knew it she had passed under the monstrous frame of the doors.

The size of the room stopped Vivvian in her tracks Four long tables had been equally spaced within the hall with a fifth table stretching nearly the whole length of the opposite end of the hall. But what struck her the most not the fact that there was a ceiling but the fact that wasn't one. The night sky shone brightly with the thousands of stars that filled every night.

"Move it Viv." Someone gave Vivian a hearty shove in the shoulder.

"Oh Sirius it's you." Sirius gave Vivian a funny look.

"Who else." Vivian smiled and so did Sirius.

"I was just staring at the ceiling. I wonder what happens when it rains," Sirius, James, Remus and even Peter smirked. "what?"

"It's an illusion nothing more it just depicts the weather outside. James managed to get enough air to answer, Vivvian felt abashed and fell into silence as she followed along after the four boys.

The group of extremely nervous looking first,**1 **steadily came to a halt at the front of the hall as if being presented to the school, to much of Vivian's distress Professor Mc Gonagall once again addressed the group.

"As I call your name each of you will approach and will have the shorting hat placed upon your head ready to be sorted. Once your house is called you will take your place at the head of your table. Is everyone clear on that," After this she stepped aside to reveal a mangy old hat set upon a three legged stool. "Violet Amorol." A short girl with waist length black hair cautiously approached the stool. Silence filed the hall as the hat was placed carefully upon the head. It fell over her eyes so no expression was shown but Vivian managed to notice a change in her bodily posture that said "JESUS CHRIST."

"Ravenclaw!" No one in the first years had expected the hat to yell. Yet Vivian's thought's were to the poor girl dumbstruck on the stool.

"Go on." Professor Mc Gonagall gave the girl and encouraging shove and sent her on her way.

The process continued on with Sirius, James and Remus all landing in Gryffindor but for a reason Peter ended in Hufflepuff. The group thinned till only Vivvian was left.

"Vivian Ze…erm, Zerth-" Vivvian cut in on The professor.

"Don't bother, not many can pronounce my last name." What was left of Vivian's confidence faded quickly as she sat on the stool.

"Please remove your hood." Vivian all of a sudden felt intimidated scared.

"Why?" Vivian was in no mood to remove her hood.

"The sorting hat will have a little bit of difficulty trying to sort you through the material. Instinctively she pulled the hood tighter and hunched her back. The Professor glanced up at the main table towards an elderly man with a long silver beard pleading with a facial expression for help. She was abruptly replied with a nod and a wave of his hand signalling to proceed. Sighing the hat was placed half heartily on Vivian's head.

"Oh how interesting. How, very, interesting," Vivvian was in utter shock and couldn't help but shudder at a thought. "yes I can read your mind and look into your memories," She sat bolt upright and remained stock still. "where to put you, you ain't the most powerful I've seen yet you obviously aren't the dumbest, yes far from that. You have a lot of cunning but oh, wow, that's it the thing I was looking for."

"What? What is it?"

"Courage, and a lot of it. Well that was expected of your kind and well I suppose your history has a contribution."

"Please, can you drop my past I would like to leave that buried."

"I would like to ask you some questions but I guess I'll have to leave it at this… Gryffindor!" Vivian didn't think she could have left the stage faster if she was thrown, yet relief filled Vivian as the fact that she was going to be with her friends sank in. She was welcomed with slaps on the back, the shaking of many hands and her friends cheers as she took her place among her new family. A rather hard slap on the back brought her attention to James was saying

"Good on ya."

"Poor Peter though, mean being all alone." Remus glanced across the hall trying to catch Peter's gaze with no success.

"He'll get over it. I mean it's only during the night that we are separated."

"I guess."

"Hmmm." Their conversation was cut short by the headmasters announcement of 'let the feast begin'. hundreds of plates instantly appeared along all the tables with pleasing sounds coming from all the students. Vivian was overwhelmed, it had been a least six or even 7 years since her last square meal.

"Lets eat." Sirius' comment went unheard for Vivian had drove into a pyramid pile of chicken wings.

Barley fifteen minutes into the luxurious feast Vivian was reaching for her 3rd of roast beef as Remus tapped her on the shoulder.

"A-are you ok?" Vivian glanced up to find Sirius, James, Remus and several other unknown people starring at her. Some in disgust, some in amusement and some that their face was unreadable.

"What?" Vivian didn't understand what so interesting about watching someone eat.

"If you want we can leave half the feast for you, I mean I haven't seen someone eat so much so quickly since Bellatrix forgot to feed the dog." A smile followed Sirius' comment.

"Oh, I guess I'm eating to much." The problem was that Vivian was still starving and she felt like she could eat half he feast though she knew she shouldn't.

"No, I mean eat if your hungry I gather there's more food else where as well," Remus indicated to the food. "it's just odd to see a girl of your," there was a slight pause as if he was thinking how to put it. "build eat so much." Vivian sat there as a level of self conscious thought started to bubble and would soon overwhelm her.

"I've always eaten a lot it's just, but… Hey what you mean my build!" Vivian pointed a finger dangerously at Remus who would have fallen off his seat weren't it for James' quick reflexes. Sirius roared with laughter at the situation of course.

"No I didn't mean it like that." Remus managed to say.

"Never min-" Vivian was cut off by a greasy voice behind her.

"But he is right in a way. Like you have eaten a lot that doesn't seem fiscally possible."

"So what if I have a large appetite and an even bigger stomach." Vivian felt as if James and Sirius where mentally judging her, in a bad way.

"What is it?" Sirius Questioned James for he had busted out laughing.

"Just can't get over Remus' face at Vivian's attack."

"Wow your right that's one that we wont forget for awhile." Remus glared at Sirius in good humour.

"Vivian had made a deal not to eat anything else for the rest of the feast that was until the desert arrived and once again she dove into the closest platter. Everything couldn't have gone better, She was eating her fill while chatting gleefully with a few good friends no great friends. But as they say all good things have to come to an end.

"They were right when they said, and I quote '_want us to leave half the feast for you," _ It was Severus, of all the people he had to be behind us. "I'm surprised that you haven't eaten the people around you," This last comment struck her hard he had no idea and no right to make such a comment. "No don't eat me I'm only young." He out on a wimpy voice and a pleading tone that really annoyed her so she retorted with.

"Well you'll have no worries."

"Why?"

"I don't eat greasy scum." To much of her relief James took over from there.

"Wow, she just summed you up I too words, but I was also heading towards git as well." Severus came back with

"Shut up freak!" Sirius snorted suppressing laughter then had his turn.

"Real strong comeback makes me shiver in my boots." Remus gave it a shot next.

"Now why don't you turn around and talk too, well I suppose I can't say friends nor comrades I guess pity your solitude people. Yeah talk to people who pity your solitude." Severus puffed out his chest in anger and turned back to his meal. the rest of the meal was nothing special except a occasional impressions of Severus puffing out his chest, compliments of James..

Vivian was becoming so tired that she hadn't noticed that many noises of the great hall had died.

"Vivian you awake?" A tap on her left shoulder snapped her to alertness.

"Oh, James." James pointed to the teachers table. The headmaster was addressing the school.

"Just a few starter term notices. As always the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden to all students, please no magic in the hallways but if an event does occur our school nurse madam Pomfry will gladly attend to your wounds. Also a new tree has been planted on the grounds I would like extreme caution exercised around the whomping willow, it is very testy as they say. Lastly I would like to welcome our new teacher professor Wolfsbane." While everyone else applauded the man Vivian couldn't help cringing at the name.2. He was young in age with no real defining features except the feeling of uncertainty and worry that Vivian received from hid facial features.3.

"You okay?" James asked Vivian. She had been trying to slip under the table.

"What?, yeah fine, just thought I had dropped something." Vivian knew it wasn't a good excuse and James obviously thought so too. Yet it was the only thing she could think of apart from I don't like the guys name or I was going to check out peoples feet. Yeah as if.

"I suppose we are all tried and ready for the warm beds that await all in there dorms. First years please head outside the oak doors into the hall and find your house Prefects and they'll tell you where to go from there. Night all." Immediate sound erupted from the hall, shuffling feet strapping benches, squealing girls and yelling boys all giving Vivian a headache

"Can't wait to see the home room." Remus stated.

"I can't wait to get to sleep." we all agreed including Peter who had joined us as we pushed our way past the wooden frames that towered over head.

NOTE: end of chapter thanks for reading I know it's a bit trying but the next chapter has a gripping beginning please review for without them I can't improve. Thanks again.


	5. Fight on the first night!

Fight on the first night!

NOTE: This chapter drops little hints about her past, only slightly enjoy.

It wasn't long after exiting the great hall that Peter went sailing past the group and landed with a heavy thump on the stone floor.

"Out of my way stumpy."1 Severus followed after Peter and every time Peter tried to get to his feet he found himself back on the ground due to Severus' continuous shoves.

"Back off him." Sirius shouted and started forward. Vivian was going to stay out it tall the whole stay out of trouble, at least for the first few weeks. then Snape rose his foot to kick Peter when he didn't rise. Streaking Past Sirius Vivian readied herself for the collision and in the last second dropped her shoulder and collided with Severus' side. Vivian had accidentally misjudge the force resulting with both Severus and her ending up on the floor in a frail of limbs.

"Get off me." Snape drew himself to full height, a scrap along running down his left check.

"You started it." Vivian rolled over and gasped. A searing pain ran down her left arm.2 Shifting her weight onto her knees, Vivian clamped her hand over the wound-upper left arm- to try and slow the warm liquid making it's way down her arm.

"Viv you ok?" Remus was heading towards her.

"I'm fine nothing serious stay back." She called back.

"Look out!" Peter managed to get out with a squeak. She rounded back to Severus just a second to late and was only able to a foot collide with her face. The impact sent her sliding across the floor.

"Why you vile." James started to head towards her only to be cut off by the other first year Slytherins.

"Come on Parrot boy, lets not get into this we all know who'll come off better in the end." Vivian said sitting up.

"Ha! As if you'll win this, I'm a boy."

"Only a little sexes." Snape was coming back for another go. So Vivian sighed and readied herself her confidence mounting. She then started to read his body language as he neared. What people don't understand it that a face makes it possible to tell ones motives but the body is a whole another area. She had spent years practicing this skill.

"_Tension in the thighs means he's going to sprint. Flex of the calf means another kick." _Once again Vivian shifted her weight to allow for the assumptions and waited. Vivian counted down the steps until it seemed that every second was a lifetime. Severus swung back his leg for the third time that night. Vivian caught his foot and with a shriek of shock Severus was thrown back to hit the floor hard.

Cheer erupted from three areas of the room except the Slytherin's. All around the hall people with badges attached to their chest were trying to calm the crowd. But it was all cut short as the Slytherins started their own cheering. Snape had withdrew his wand and was pointing it at Vivian. He left her with no choice, she moved her right hand to the left side of her belt until she felt flesh against steel.

"Mr. Snape!, Miss… Vivian! I am appalled follow me now to the headmasters office now." Professor Mc Gonagall had returned to the hall to see what the commotion was about and had caught them. They headed up a marble staircase staying as far apart as they could.

Each corridor they turned into disorientated Vivian even more as the feeling that she was in a maze grew. Finally they stopped in front of a stone gargoyle set into the wall. _Now what. _

"Sugar Quill." The professor addressed the gargoyle as if an old friend, and to Vivian's surprised it started to spiral upwards producing a stairway that climbed out of view. "Go on, he will waiting for you at the top." Both Severus and Vivian gloomily started to climb.

"Ahhh, there you are." A plump shortish man said. "I've been told to deal out punishment to my house students. Severus Snape follow me." with that both of them pushed passed Vivvian Severus giving her a rather nasty shove a went on their way. _Lucky."_ Vivian continued up till she came to a yet another wooden door and knocked.

"Come in." Vivvian slowly and cautiously swung the door open. The circular room was presented filled with all different types of gadgets, some wheezed others blew puffs of smoke some seemed to be whispering and other just sat there appearing to dead still. Hundred of paintings hung around the wall each on wide awake and following Vivian's gaze. This made her feel uncomfortable and uneasy. Behind the desk and elderly man studied her intently until.

"It wasn't me I mean it wasn't I swear, I mean, it was me, but, yet it wasn't do you get my meaning, no I mean-" The headmaster raised a hand that automatically silenced her then said.

"I don't believe you would've gotten involved unless it was something important I just wanted to talk to you about your accommodation for the duration of your stay". Vivian wasn't sure about it all.

"I was wondering about that, I mean during the day I have had plenty of practise but I think I might have some trouble during the night." Vivian subconsciously tugged on the hem of her hood.

"Since you in Gryffindor our dilemma is less because there is an old room where the head of house used to stay. I'll tell you how to get there but understand this no one will know how to get to your Quarters until you tell them then expulsion is impossible do you understand." Vivvian nodded showing she understood. "To get to the room just head up the stairs and about half way up there's a door to your left and that's it.

"Thankyou sir." Vivvian sat in an awkward silence unsure about what to do when the sounds of ruffling feathers brought her attention to a space over the headmasters shoulders. Colours like fire covered a handsome bird from beak to tail giving the appearance of live flames as the bird ruffled his feathers again.

"I see you Fawkes has caught your eye. He I s phoenix very noble birds." Vivvian nodded in approval as she crossed the room." Careful he is having a mid life crisis a little snappy, quite a temper he has." Vivian paused with her hand inches from the birds head and turned too Dumbledore. Her question was cut short as something brushed her hand. She jumped in fright and turned around to see Fawkes rubbing his head against her palm cooing softly. "Well he can't bite everyone. Well it only makes sense since phoenix's are fire birds and well you get it." Vivian turned back to the bird and started to stroke it's soft yet warm feathers. I think it's best you head of to bed now."

"yes sir." She was heading back to the door when she thought of something." Sir, you wouldn't happen to own a map I don't know where I am." She felt sheepish asking.

"You know where you are, and you know where you want to go you just don't know how to get where you want to go."

"What you say professor?" But Vivvian received no answer to that question but listened quietly as Professor Dumbledore explained her route.

End of Chapter 5.

1. Not now. I'm tired and not in the mood.

2. It was a recent injury that Snape had reopened during the thrashing around on the floor. Boy does he have sharp nails.


	6. Day one, What a teacher

**Day one! What a teacher.**

Vivvian had not taken notice of her surroundings till the following morning as she lazily got to her feet, stretched and pulled her hood over her head. It was a circular room just large enough to fit a double bed and a small area to walk around. There were two doors in the room, one lead back to the common room the other to a bathroom equipped with the basics. She made her way down the stairs to find her new friends waiting for her at the bottom.

"We were going to go to breakfast but Remus forced us to wait," Sirius stated. Vivvian laughed and joined her friends as they headed out to there first day of school. They met up with Peter in the grand hall and soon began their meal of, toast, egg, and bacon. There was a heated discussion between James and Remus about what class was more beneficial, James siding with Defence Against the Dark Arts and Remus with Transfiguration, which was interrupted when Professor McGonagall started to hand out their weekly timetables.

"Ah, looks like Transfiguration first, then History of Magic, and Defence Against the Dark Arts last," Remus pointed out. "And with Hufflepuff too, that means Peter will be with us. But Transfiguration is with Slytherin first." The group grumbled about their first class as they quickly gathered their books and headed to Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall was the teacher and she enforced her role right away when they were all told her rules, not that Vivvian and her friends remember any of them. Or at least chose not to. Vivian couldn't help staring at Snape; a few good-sized bruises had developed during the night. Anyone with a set of eyes could tell, and every time he sifted in his seat a slight grunt of discomfort from the shoulders and gut made Vivvian smile. She had gotten off lightly, not as much as a scratch was left from last night and she was grateful for it too.

"You guys noticed Snape?" Vivian couldn't help but point it out.

"I try not to," Remus said, not raising his head from his work on the basic laws.

"No, I mean he is hurt, and you should watch him when he moves." The group did, and as Vivvian had said Snape grunted when he turned a page. James suddenly got a look that said 'I have a plan and I'm not going to tell you'. He had the others wait until Snape had left the room before following closely behind him. Snape was favoring his left leg; he had landed quite heavily on his right the night before. James came up quickly behind Snape and clapped his hand on Snape's shoulder. Snape gasped and his books went over the floor.

"How you feeling old pal?" Snape shrugged James' hand off and turned to face him. "Now come on, we all know you deserved it." Snape's fellow Slytherin's packed around behind him. Vivvian, Remus and Sirius stood behind James, smiling devilishly. Snape looked murderous. Vivvian caught Snape's eye and gave him a grin that said 'you want to go for it again?' He backed down without a word and left for his next class. She flexed her muscles, cramped from sleeping funny and headed off.

"Vivvian, you fight pretty good, you know," Sirius stated.

"I'm ok, it wasn't anything special." She really had been holding back a bit, she didn't want to look like a freak.

"So anyone can learn what you did?" Sirius' eyes lit up with hope, and Vivvian wasn't sure what to say.

"It's possible." Sirius almost jumped with glee, but a passing group of third years made him restrain himself. "But I can't teach you." She couldn't risk exposure, not when she wasn't ready. Sirius' face dropped, though only for a second.

"Ready for History of Magic?" Remus asked, leading the way. He seemed to know where to go. It had to be one of the most boring lessons the group ever had to sit through, James doing his best to amuse them by pretending to fall asleep. Until he actually did, with his head lolling on Remus' shoulder. Lunch was just almost as boring as History, except for a few seconds of glee when Snape entered the hall and then left with a start when he saw the group glaring at him. Well, he more hobbled, as each step sent a stream of curses from his mouth.

Sometime after, Peter caught up to the laughing group. He asked Remus how he knew his way around Hogwarts so well, because he had missed the first half of each of his lessons that day due to getting lost. James said it was that hard, and Remus challenged him to find their next class in time. That's how the group ended up walking around in circles for half an hour with James insisting he knew where to go until they finally found themselves outside their last class of the day. The room seemed cold to Vivvian, and as soon as Remus opened the door she felt heavy and sick, and stumbled into James from the shock of the flooding memories.

"You ok Viv?" James asked helping Vivvian to put her weight on her feet again

"Yeah, yeah fine, just tripped over my own feet." James nodded and he took his seat next to Sirius, Vivian by Remus. The doors burst open and Vivian subconsciously tried to make herself as small as possible, noticing that Remus was doing the exact same thing.

"As you should all well know, I'm Professor Wolfsbane," said the man who'd just entered, "And it is my job to teach you Defence Against the Dark Arts. I will teach you how to defend yourself against things that you might, or will most likely meet later in your lives. Everything from pixies to werewolves." They way he said the last statement made Vivian suspect it was aimed at someone. "But for today we are just going to see what you know as a class."

The first part of the class was taking turns to name creatures in their world, with the Professor praising good answers and scolding the ones that seemed unfit. Then they listed what defensive spells they knew (But of course, no one knew any, it was their first day). The Professor obviously liked to show off, and in the last few minutes before the end of class he showed off his collection of ornaments. Things like cutlery, goblets, and other things that no one had any idea about. He started to draw out trophies when Vivian almost fell out of her seat. She felt drained, and would of slipped into an unconscious state if Remus had not collided with her side. He was shivering slightly, but to her relief no one saw what happened. He sat back up so quickly he almost went over the other side of the desk.

"Sorry, I… don't know what happened." Vivian almost didn't hear what he said. She returned my reply in the same manner, with a little more confidence.

"Never mind that." Her attention snapped back to the teacher. Each student was offered to come up and study the awards closely. Vivvian knew that something at the front of the room was making her feel off. Only her and Remus remained seated, staring at the class as they poked and prodded around at the pieces on exhibit.

When the school bell chimed, the children couldn't have been happier. Books were gathered and students started to file out.

"Mr. Lupin and miss…" She knew he meant her as he clicked his fingers over and over trying to remember the name. Remus gave Vivvian and the others a 'what did I do?' look and followed Vivvian to the front of the classroom.

"I was wondering why only the two of you didn't come to see my trophies?" His was rummaging through a chest beneath the desk.

"Ah, just didn't feel like it," said Remus defiantly. It was the wrong thing to say and Vivian knew it. She shot Remus a look that made him cower. Professor Wolfsbane popped his head above the desk, holding yet another trophy in his hands.

"Really. Well, if those didn't interest you, maybe this one will." He placed the trophy on the desk and spun it so the label faced them. 'Awarded by the townsfolk out of gratitude for vanquishing the terrorizing wolf...' The rest hadn't mattered to Vivvian except that last word.

"Sir, it wasn't a wolf?" Remus was shaking so much that the words were barely audible.

"No, a werewolf," the professor said casually, as if this was just an ordinary, everyday conversation.

"But why are you showing us this and not the whole class?" Vivvian asked, slowly walking backwards until a desk supported her weight.

"Just seems that you two think your lives more interesting then the rest of us." Vivvian wasn't sure what this had to do with Remus, but all the same Remus' words appeared to have snagged in his thought.

"Well, I'm not sure what you mean by all of this, but we have homework to do." Vivvian didn't bother waiting for the teachers reply and urged Remus out the door.

The two of them quickly tried to explain to the other about the previous conversation. Remus said that he had no idea what it was all about, and Vivvian said the same, but both knew that the other was lying. When they reached the tower, Vivvian told Remus that she needed to get something from the common room, and that he should head off to dinner and she would catch up later. But when she had rounded the corner she leant against the wall, threw back her hood violently and breathed deeply. The air in her lungs felt stale and it was difficult to breath. She always felt like this when she was too close to silver for too long a time, and her common sense told her to regain the control of her heaving chest, racing heart before she met up with the others. Luckily, Remus seemed not to notice her discomfort, but anger flared when she replayed the incident and wondered why the Headmaster would hire someone like that.

Voices carried up the hall and as a group of students came around the corner. Vivvian quickly pulled the hood up and hurried off to join her friends.

END OF CHAPTER 6

NOTE: Thought i might mention that the last two or three chapters have been beta'd by Appalachian. That's why the grammar and stuff is like ten fold better than the others. Yeah i don't proof read lol. Well enjoy and i know i'm slow i have the concentration span of a 5 year old.


	7. Two friends leave on the same night

**Two! friends go missing?**

**NOTE: **Just thought before I start the following chapters that things aren't always what they seem so watch for the twist. Please if u read this story, comment about what you liked and what you didn't it does help.

A few weeks had past since their first day, and over the time Vivvian and her friends got to know more about one another. Sirius' mother was furious at him when she discovered he was in Gryffindor and not Slytherin, yet Sirius seemed all too pleased with himself about the entire matter. James' parents (very rich parents), on the other hand, were thrilled to discover their sons place. Peter came from and average family, nothing special about them, and he seemed rather put out by that fact. Remus seemed to avoid saying anything about himself at all, and every time a conversation started about their past or family life, he would disappear for an hour or so and give some lame excuse as to why he was gone.

Vivvian, on the other hand, gave a flat out lie just to shut the guys up; she was an only child with two muggle parents. She and her family live just outside of London, and her father ran a small hobby farm while her mother ran a Laundromat in the center of town. The story seemed quite solid until Peter asked how to get sauce stains out of his robes.

"So how do you do it?" he said just before their Defence against the Dark Arts class.

"Umm…" She needed something quick. "Sorry, family business, can't give any secrets away." It appeared to have stuck, as Peter never mentioned it again, though she knew her luck wouldn't last. Professor Wolfsbane's classes hadn't improved, mainly because he liked to display all his trophies on his front desk and always asked students to get their work checked before they left at the end of class. So far Sirius, James or Peter had taken her work up. Except that day.

"Vivian your turn." Vivian had been trying desperately to focus on the teacher, always keeping at least one eye on him, but the silver made retaining any information in class nearly impossible. James had to poke Vivvian a few times before she realized he was talking to her.

"What?" James stared gave her a funny look.

"It's your turn to take the books up." Her heart sank; the air was already like liquid in her lungs and her head was spinning. But nevertheless, she collected the books up and walked to the front of the class.

"Hey guys, have you noticed how strange Vivvian seems to act in this class?" Vivvian heard James whisper to the rest of the group. She swallowed heavily at the thought of them getting too inquisitive.

"Now, now, I'm not that scary." The professor was staring her right in the eyes, causing anger to flare, which she didn't try to hide. The professor just smiled and held out his hand. Vivvian handed (more like threw) her work to the outstretched hand, fast enough that the class would not notice that it hurt.

"Guys, I'm going to be going away for a couple days, okay?" Remus announced when they were back in the common room. It sparked Vivvian's memory as well.

"Oh, me too." James and Sirius looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

"A little early to go hitting on people Remus, and I didn't take Vivvian for one to move so quick," Sirius managed to say through his laughter. Remus began to protest immediately, but it took Vivvian a minute or two to realize what Sirius had meant.

"Oh no, not like that, seriously." Vivvian raised pleading hands at the same time as Remus, causing their hands collided with each other. They jerked their hand apart, and Sirius and James roared with laughter, catching the attention of the entire common room.

"On a more serious note, why are you really not going to be here?" said James when he'd regained his composure. Remus replied that his mother was ill and he'd be going to visit her for a few days every so often.

"Hope she gets better soon, mate." Vivvian could've sworn she hear Remus mutter something like 'I wouldn't count on it' under his breath, but before she could ask about it James approached Vivvian with the same question.

"Ah, umm, well, I haven't been well recently, and I have to see Madam Pomfrey once a month just for a check up." Probably the wrong thing to say, because the group immediately began firing questions about her health, but she dodged them all by saying that she had to hurry along. With that she turned and ran down to the nurses office.

"I told you to be here by 4:00 not 4:30 dear," said Madam Pomfrey gently but sternly. Vivvian hung her head, ashamed.

"I had to get away from my friends." Madam Promfrey's eyes softened for a second, then hardened as she drew a piece of parchment from her robe pocket.

"Here, follow this." Vivvian went to open it. "Not here, read it once your outside. And don't loose it." Vivvian nodded and ran down through the halls and out the front door.

It was a roughly drawn map of the school grounds, with a dotted line for her to follow. It weaved around the school grounds before finally entering the Forbidden Forest, where it continued for a while until it came to a rough clearing about three to four miles into the heart of the forest. It seemed to her that the path went the long way around, but it soon came to her attention that the path had dodged all of the windows looking out of the common rooms and the Great Hall.

She stood under the shadows of Forbidden Forest as moaning and screaming, soon to be followed by howling, echoed through the night's crisp air.

**NOTE: **I know this one isn't a long chapter but can't give away too much of the story to quickly otherwise this story would be over really quickly when all her secrets are gone. As I said please comment I like constructive criticism.


	8. A Disturbing Note

_**A disturbing note.**_

**NOTE: Well I suppose you all have ideas about some of her past. Here's the next chapter so enjoy.**

The pattern of Remus and Vivvian repeated for the following two months: Vivvian returning the next day, Remus a few days after. Remus never talked about his mother's illness and his friend never asked.

The portrait swung close behind Vivvian as she collapsed awkwardly in an armchair. The force of it tossed her hood back; she didn't care, no one was around. It was the third time she had disappeared for a night and she was exhausted. To add to her exhaustion, thoughts of getting some sleep were quickly smothered as very familiar voices floated down the boys' staircase. The hood went to its place and Vivvian stood. Suddenly, there was a stabbing pain that almost drove her back into the armchair, but she managed to stay on her feet.

"So… are you on the mend?" James questioned. A look flickered across her face as she wondered what the hell he was talking about. It soon clicked.

"Yeah, fine but she says I'll still need a few check ups." She was planning to stick with this lie.

Breakfast was the same as always; James received a letter from his parents and some present while Sirius another note expressing his mother's disappointment in him. Except one thing; Vivvian's own brown spotted owl lightly landed in her breakfast, a note tied to its foot.

"Who's it from Viv?" Sirius managed to say through a mouth of scrambled eggs.

"No idea, I . . . I'll find out." She untied the twine and quickly scanned the ink on the paper. Vivvian dropped the parchment on her plate and frantically started to scan the surrounding room. The words of her friends fell on deaf ears, she was trying to see something; it seemed to her friends out side of this world. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed James starting to read the note. The only words he managed to see was the ones that were bold: _'You think you're safe here, we'll get you"_, before she snatched it from his hands and sprinted from the Great Hall.

The school grounds were quite extensive and it didn't take long for her to find a location empty of any other living soul. It was a courtyard roof; the tiles warm from the rising sun. She couldn't stop herself shaking, and as much as she tried, her breathing wouldn't even out. She wanted to tear the cloak off, hood and all, as if it was suffocating her. Vivvian didn't know what to do; suddenly her home was a trap. Like it was designed for her, there was no way to get out without alerting _them_, but they knew where she was. How did they know where were she was?

But at the same time, the Headmaster sternly told her she was safe within these stone walls. She had to calm herself. The Headmaster was right, how could they get inside, it was impossible to get into here. Even if they did manage to breach the boundaries, the Headmaster seemed capable enough to deal… she hoped.

The need to feel something comforting lead to her habit of fingering a 6-inch dagger she'd had ever since she could remember. She closed her mind and pushed every thing aside except the dagger. She pictured the intricate leather grip handle, engravings of swirling dragons dancing across the smooth metal. It was soothing in a way. She would never able to explain it, but it was like the metal never went cold.

Except once…

Her back cracked due to the sudden jerk as she sat bolt upright and the dagger whipped back inside her cloak. Voices were being carried on the wind; the problem was she couldn't tell who they were. As much as the wind can be a benefit, in many ways it can be a hassle. The wind was muffling the conversation and she had no idea who was coming.

"Vivvian, where are you for goodness sake." It was Sirius, James and Peter. She laid herself flat against the tiles trying to be as small as she could. "What on Earth are you doing up there?" It was James addressing her.

"I just need to go somewhere quiet to think." Vivvian knew this wasn't the right time to pour her heart out; would there ever be a time?

"More like running with your tail between your legs." Sirius snorted. Vivvian's heart skipped a beat. Did they know? How _could_ they know? Similar thoughts raced around in circles through her mind. Then reality sent those doubts and worries off course to collide in a heap, 'I haven't giving that much away, yet.'

"I'm coming up." James scanned the courtyard. "How the bloody hell did you get up there?" He was trying all manner of sorts; the post, an over hanging tree and even a boost from Sirius.

"Just climbed up really." She wasn't lying, because there was no point in doing so. She had literally just climbed up. It wasn't that hard. She couldn't really understand why James couldn't get up.

It was all halted when the school bell echoed through the grounds, no matter what they were going to be late to class. Vivvian pretended to have a difficult time climbing back down to lower suspicion. But to her dismay, it did the exact opposite of what she wanted; it provoked questions instead of avoiding them, as she was to find out in history.

**NOTE:**I** know the last two chapters haven't been that long, but this one I think there's a fair bit to swallow. Plus I get them posted quicker sheepish grin**


	9. A Change of plans

**A Change in plans!**

**NOTE:** This chapter is short but I think it should do for now.

Right on Que, an owl at breakfast had delivered another letter and Vivvian only managed to smuggle it away before her friends joined her.

"Peter's down in the dumps." Sirius casually announced. Remus loaded his plate with meat and began scoffing it down just before James's seated himself next to Sirius. "Mid Term exams and he's having trouble with everything. I'm going to try and help him with potions at lunch break." Peter wasn't gifted in anything really. It showed in his studies. James, Sirius and Remus on the other hand were a force to be reckon with. practically when it came to pranks. The group had pulled a few on Severus over the months and wanted to pull another in potions (this mornings class).The talk about what prank to pull had distracted Vivvian, for now. She was thankful for it, as temporary as it was.

The potions lesson was almost over and the group still hadn't come up with anything to do.

"When your done with the 3 clockwise stirs fill a vial and hand it in at my desk." The Professor didn't lift his nose from his pile of papers when he addressed the class. As always Severus stood up first and started towards the desk. And right on que another Slytherin student headed towards the front, half way there his potion exploded in his hands, he had a stunned expression with small mushrooms blooming over his face and where the potion had touched bare skin. The entire year of Gryffindors laughed in his face. Vivvian noticed that Remus had started to twitch, she leaned over to whisper.

"What is it Remus?" He turned to face her with a smile that she had only seen on the scheming faces of James and Sirius.

"I have a plan." Before she had a chance to say another word Remus busied himself with the last of his herbs and added them to a cauldron in the next row. Still puzzled James, Sirius and Vivian watched Remus as he went to hand in his own vial. At the front desk he placed his in the middle of the group before turning his back on the vials. "Smash" As Remus had turned his back he had knocked a vial sending it crashing to the ground. Swearing in the next row told them it was Severus' potion. He was ordered by the professor to fill another vial and hand it in, he did as he was instructed and filled a spare glass container with his mixture. Remus was smiling with a look of pure triumph on his face when he returned to his seat. The others were on the edge of their seats shaking with anticipation, holding their breath. In a matter of a few seconds Severus' potion glowed red and as before burst in his hand. The result were exactly as before, but funnily enough it was funnier then before. Gryffindor laughter echoed around the halls again, but none laughed as loud as the back row where a girl and three boys were having trouble staying on there seats and giving pats on Remus' back with comments of congratulations.

--

(That evening)

Vivvian sat on the front steps breathing the air, it was heavy with the smells of dusk. She had in her hand a letter crumpled from clenching her fist over and over again. Her other hand was fingering a small intricately carved dagger. The letter was like all the others, it said the same thing. The repetition of the note had seeded doubt into her mind and was taking root. She was arguing with herself about what to do. There was 3 options; one was to leave the school and fend for herself, as she had done for the last 5 years, stay here and maybe have some protection. Or reveal herself to her friends and pray they understand. Getting caught was not an option. She longed to go tonight, she used this time to stretch, to think. But she had come to fear it and she hated those people for it.

The last rays of sunlight began to disappear over the forbidden forest, and she had to squint her eyes against the glare. It was now or never. She had to make a choice and it was the hardest thing she had to do. Well second hardest after that choice when. . . She pushed those memories away. She didn't have time for that train of thought. She stood with her choice made, and set off on her path.

"Viv, Don't you have an appointment." James stood up from his chair by the fire and sat on the arm of it.

"It was skipped this month." She had planned what she was going to say on the way up. Sirius appeared from the boys staircase.

"Viv. . . Aren't-" James cut in and explained what he knew. "Oh. Well I guess that's great."

"Why?" Vivvian had to ask. The smile on James' and Sirius' faces were begging for it.

"We thought you and Remus had something going on." There was a silence that said all were putting the statement together in their minds, all three gave faces of mocking disgust at the outcome.

"So your not going from now on." Sirius inquired from the seat were James was just sitting.

"Well I guess there's a change of plans. For now at least." Vivvian replied as she looked through the window, the full moon was visible peeking through the greyness of the nights clouds floating over the Forbidden Forest.

NOTE: One of many twist to come. Hoped you enjoyed. Please review I need to know what I'm doing wrong. Like things you don't like and things you do.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: I know it's been a long time but I had exams and, well to tell the truth I have no idea where I am going with this.**

**One Year Gone The Holidays begin.**

When she was younger, Vivvian would always watched the children on their way home from school. They always seemed beside themselves when the bell for Holidays rang. But as the end of the year message from the bells chimed through the halls, Vivvian's expectations where all wrong. Originally she thought that the sort of excitement she had witnessed was a muggle thing. She was so wrong. Those who were leaving for the last time celebrated in any way they could think of while the others either cheered along or glared in envy, clinging to the few utensils they had to use next year.

The group was no exception, they chattered away about what they were going to be doing over the holidays planing on ways to meet up. 

"Vivvian, so what are you planing?" Remus leaned behind James to look at her.

"I haven't really planned anything." The others stopped their chatter and turned their attention to Vivvian.

"Why don't you join us at James'. We are planning a week long catch up." Vivvian's always had that little red warning light flashing behind everything she had done, but it went haywire at this suggestion. No way was she going to spend an entire week in one spot it was just to dangerous to herself and those she had come to call friends.

"I can't," They all halted. "I have things I need to do." Though not what they expected, they accepted her answer and didn't press on the matter.

The last communal school meal of the year was a buzz of excitement, it was filled with hundreds of separate conversations all revolving around the one thing, Holidays. Vivvian sat there watching James chase a pea around his plate with a fork, it kept on alluding him, slipping just out of his reach with each attempt to skewer it. It reminded Vivvian of her life. She was always one step ahead of her pursuers, sprinting while they ran. She cringed when James finally managed to catch his food and ate with a look of pure triumph upon his face. Vivvian saw that as her luck, it would end as surely that the sun rises each day, and she too will be finished as the pea. What was she thinking, comparing herself to a pea, it's food she wasn't. Even though she said that to herself she couldn't help but feel a little depressed. James and Sirius had created a game in their boredom of pea wars and due to Vivvian's distracting thoughts the others managed multiple bombardments of peas at her. It was a great game she was enjoying till the boisterous playing almost knocked off her hood. Stopping mid throw she hastily restraighten her jacket so to secure her hood.

"Come on Vivvian what ever it is we don't care. I don't care if your bald." Vivvian put on a face, faking that she was offended. "But seriously," James lowered his voice so only they would hear. "are you bald?" Vivvian delved her hand into her hood and pulled out a bunch of raven black hair. James leaned back and laughed along with the others as Vivvian smiled.

"May I have your attention," Dumbledore was going to say something and the entire school was going to listening intently. "I am very disappointed to say that Professor Wolfsbane will not be with us next year due to complications." He never did say what the so called complications were, but as he waved the school goodbye he seemed to have lingered on her.

Later that night as she laid in her living quarters, she thought about the year. If she had to sum it in one word, it would be proud. Proud of being able to keep her friends, proud for staying safe, but what she was really proud of, was that she had kept her secret safe from the school. Apart from a few teachers who the Headmaster had told. At the start she wasn't sure about returning, but this had tuned out to be very beneficial and was sure to be in the future.

The train's whistle blew as it started to pull away from the platform. Vivvian and the others had rushed ahead to gain a single carriage, which they obtained, but at the moment James and Sirius were trying to find Peter who had seemed to have gotten himself lost in the commotion. This left Vivvian in the room alone with Remus.

"Vivvian?" Vivvian turned from the window to look at Remus. "Umm, no May am I being mean or anything, but, what is the hood for." Vivvian was trying to think clearly, she was having conflicting emotions. Half was screaming lie, you have done it all year another won't hurt. But the other was saying equally as loud. There's something about him, you trust him. It wasn't a crush or any thing, it was more a sense a feeling that said he was odd. She had no other word for it but odd.

"I . . . as I have said all year, it was a childhood accident." Remus tilted his head to the side, this stuck Vivvian as odd, it reminded her of a dog confused about a muggle's order. Remus noticed she was staring and corrected himself. The conversation was cut off when James and Sirius returned with Peter lecturing mockingly like parents about staying close or do I have to hold your hand. Vivvian now knew for sure she was going to return next year, to see her only friends again. Maybe just maybe she might be able to tell them about her pursuers, the real reason for the hood and even about herself. As she said goodbye at their stop and returned through the wall she searched for the hilt of the silver dagger, she touched the warm metal and she reminisced about her year. She withdrew her hand from the dagger and smiled as she turned down a side alley, she had friends. that's what she looked forward to seeing again. But when she would be seeing them was another question. All that can be said is sooner then she expected.

**NOTE: Please review with any constructive criticism, very helpful that is. ) **


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: This chapter was going to be a little long so I have had to split in two or three I haven't decided.**

**A Holiday that none of them were going to forget.**

**Part 1.**

Her heart was pounding in time with each footfall; she was physically and mentally exhausted. Her tired being had made her steps heavy and loud, she couldn't help it as she ran all day and most of the night, but with them so close behind her she never had enough time to find somewhere to hide and restore her strength. She had been on the run for at least a week, her tailgaters never too far behind. About a week into the holidays she had decided to spend a couple of days in a muggle's backyard, concealed in a collection of bushes, once discovered she ran around London; sewers, roofs and alley-ways for her streets. A few days into the chase, she was forced to face it off, two of them had appeared at either end of an alley, one way exit was back to the street, the other towards the country, it was the middle of the day and there were no ladders or any easy way to take to the roofs without alerting the muggles to her and her kind's existence. She dug in her pocket for her blade and drew out a seven inch dagger and tossed it from hand to hand, readying herself. Vivvian had used up all her temporary places in London and was going to have to take to the country. She stared down the body in her way, she could already tell it was a novice, a rookie to the self defense that gave Vivvian the best chance of escape. She went at him dagger in front of her face and lunged at him she could hear his partner ordering him to not let her escape. He brought up a sword a lot quicker then Vivvian had anticipated and nicked her shoulder but she had managed to catch his throat with the blade enabling her temporary freedom. Ever since then, Vivvian had had barely enough time to stop at a stream to drink, clean the blood from her blade and sticthed up her coat before she heard the sounds of her pursuers bringing up the rear, but it had been another day since had been able to stop at that stream and she was starting to stumble on her feet. She knew if she didn't find somewhere to rest she would be caught but then she remembered something James had mentioned, his parents place charms and spells on their house and property for protection, defenses against unwanted people, and only those who have been told the location where able to even see the property. It was perfect; she could rest up in the vicinity of the house then take off before anyone knew.

It had taken all day to reach the town where she thought James' house was to be, and only knew this because of the moon that shone brightly in the sky lighting up the small town sign. During the day Vivvian had managed to gain at least 3 hours on them by her count, but only by pushing her body to the brink. She was now stumbling over every bump in the road and her eyes were becoming blurry from starvation and thirst. Her body wasn't repairing it's self so her wound had collected dirt, sweat and other grime, making it hot and painful and was obviously infected. She had to hike up a steep driveway and through a thicket of forest and bush land to reach a clearing. There was nothing there, a clearing among trees and nothing more. She stumbled around the clearing searching for something other than grass only to end up where she started with no more information then she had before. Vivvian was starting to doubt herself, she quickly checked her coat for the parchment and found it crumbled and torn in the bottom of a pocket. It said she was in the right place. The days sprint had making her coat an oven which she had to cool so to lessen the heat she pulled off her hood to feel the breeze. The cooling air felt good running through her hair. Being in the country did have some benefits and this was one of them. She thought about what to do her mind flicking on the parchment and her failure to find James'house. She would have to face her chasers; she was too tired to do anything else, she started to head back, her foot touched the threshold of the clearing and the ground shook, the earth appeared to be tearing itself apart, allowing something to come. through, Everything started to shimmer and an illusion a house appeared before her. No it wasn't a house, more a mansion three stories high and a lake off to the side and was constructed of worn gray brick with a mould covered roof. All the windows surrounding the mansion had wooden shutters keeping in the heat from the fires; she knew this because several chimneys were billowing smoke into the air. Two great oak doors opened up and out ran four boys. Vivvian was almost able to see who it was when she noticed her hood was down and she returned it to its position. It was Sirius, James, Peter and Remus waved hands above their heads shouting greetings. For a second she forgot how tired she was and enjoyed the company of her friends, it didn't take long for them to reach her and when they did, they fired rapid questions to her face.

"How'd you get here? . . You said you had plans? . . How have you been? . ."The next question snapped her back to reality; she had been smiling until her weariness caught up with her. "Your a mess, are you alright? You look like you were struggling to walk around the property." Remus had asked this one when he caught sight of her left arm (where the guy had nicked it.) Remus went to touch the wound but she pulled away.

"It's nothing, just cut myself going through the trees over there." Remus didn't believe her and she wondered how he knew she was cut, the cut on her coat she had patched up. Vivvian was invited to go up to the mansion for dinner which they had just commenced, and on their way to the house they told their terrifying story of the mystery intruder; which turned out to be Vivvian anyway. So it appeared that they had all been sitting by a fire watching this stranger patrol their properties border. It was Remus who had tweaked it was her when she turned to face the middle of the ground again, she thanked him for that and told them she had been about to leave.

Back at the mansions doors, James started boasting about his family's riches; much to the others boredom, and as he approached the doors swung open before him. The main hall was pure marble from the tiles to the gold laced roof. It shone brightly from the four fires places that sat two on each side; between the fires, doors led off into other rooms, fancy paintings hung on the walls all moving talking, whispering to what Vivvian heard as disapproving comments towards her and towards her scruffy appearance and fashion sense. James said to ignore them; they were just nothing more then old relatives and grumpy aunts and uncles. They proceeded to the end of the hall to a grand marble staircase that wound its way upwards then disappearing from view; they climbed up a flight to another oak door and went inside. It was the grandest dining room imaginable, golden statues sat on pillars that almost touched the roof and a huge fire place that could've had all five of them inside and still fit more burned ferociously cutting off Vivvian's chills. Two people were already seated at the end of the wooden dining table decorated in fancy patterns of silver and gold.

"Who is it James?" It had to be his mother.

"Oh just the other friend I was talking about." His mother stood up and approached Vivvian, a sway to her step, she wore a gown that matched her decor, it was elegant, fancy, fashionable and showy, but not so much that it wasn't beautiful, she wore it well and knew how to walk around in high heels and a dress.

"It's always good when kids interact with the opposite sex," James' face went red but his mother paid no attention. "Yes but dear me, aren't we a little dirty, and you look like you haven't eaten in a month. "Vivvian smiled at Mrs. Potter for the fact that she was so close to the truth, maybe a week or two off. "I'll show you to the bathtub after dinner and we'll clean you up." She smiled and it was warm, genuine not fake or false but warm, it made Vivvian feel secure as she did for those few short years with her mother. It was the only thing she remembered was the warmth of her mother. "Now come on lets go sit down." Vivvian happily followed Mrs. Potter and sat next to her and Remus.

After dinner the boys headed off to James' room while Mrs. Potter led Vivvian to the bathroom. It was no different from the rest of the house with gold and silver decor on a marble or wooden surface. The bathtub had been filled with hot water by the maid and this had the room in a mist.

"Now lets remove that hood and coat." Vivvian's hands lurched and clung tight to her hood, but the only problem was, her left arm had stopped working she could barely move it at all, she knew it was the infection from the blade's cut and her exhaustion had stopped her body from repairing it, but it still shocked her. Vivvian attempted to move it a few times when Mrs. Potter and stepped back at Vivvian's defensive move. "Why won't you let me take your hood off, and what's wrong with your arm?" She started forward but Vivvian stepped back almost falling into the bathtub. "Alright, I won't touch the hood but can I please just remove the coat from your arms so I can have a look?" Vivvian reluctantly agreed and slowly and carefulyremoved her arms from the coat takin care to keep one hand on her hood preventing it from falling off. "Oh dear lord." Vivvian looked at her arm for the first time in good light. The area surrounding the cut was red, inflammed and pus covered, the dirt had mixed with blood and other fluids to create a gunk that oozed when she moved. It was painful, smelt rotten plus she was unable to move her arm properly. "I have to tend to this right away." She started to busy herself with the cupboard behind her, pulling out all sorts of odd shaped bottles.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be fine in a day or two, just let me have a bath to clean up and some rest." Vivvian sat on the edge of the bathtub her right hand back on her hood so as to keep it in place.

"No I can't let you sit in the bath to clean that, you'll dirty the water with that infected wound, I'll have to clean it in the sink first." So Vivvian leant over the sink while Mrs. Potter attended her arm, she first rinsed off as much of the infected material as possible, leaving the skin clean. It was a simple gash, but because it hadn't been attended to the infection had eaten away the flesh to her muscle. Mrs. Potter said that's why she couldn't move her arm but she said she could try toreapair as much as possible. She was a nurse at Saint Mungos and she could take Vivvian there for tending. Though when Vivvian would have none of it Mrs. Potter agreed to do what she could after her bath. She left Vivvian in the room alone and only when she had locked the door did she lower her coat all the way so it hit the floor with a soft sound that echoed in the room. The next thing she did was clean the sheath and blade of the blood, she had only been allowed a basic clean as the stream and hadn't able to remove all the liquid. Once clean she left the dagger and sheath on the bench to fully dry out, then undressed and slipped into the warm water, her arm pained her when the wound hit the water, but only for a second before she looked out of the bathroom window, she stared into the forest to where her tailgaters would surely be tracking her scent as she cleaned up.

**Please Review it helps me improve it. Constructive criticism is advised.**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE: Well part two of three. hope this one is interesting for you.**

**A Holiday that none of them were going to forget.**

**Part 2**

"If you would please come and sit down here, I'll see what I can do about that wound." Mrs. Potter had caught Vivvian coming out of the bathroom dressed, hood up as always. Mrs. Potter was in a robe, wand in hand and a bag filled with objects that clanked together in the other. She asked Vivvian to sit down on a seat and she obliged. The seat wasn't as fancy but it still made a statement to James' family wealth. "Would you please slip out of your coat?" Vivvian once again put a hand on her hood. "Oh, then as before please." Vivvian did as she was asked and removed the material from her arms. The wound was clean but the smell was still lingered. Mrs. Potter mentioned something but Vivvian ignored it when a searing pain shot through her arm, she had to bite her lip to stop herself crying out in pain. Then she started to have a metallic taste in her mouth, she realised she had bitten into her lip and was tasting her own blood. "I am sorry but this is going to hurt." Mrs. Potter had smeared a red liquid over her wound which was now bubbling and hissing. Vivian nodded in a way that told Mrs. Potter to proceed, and that she did, several times Vivvian bit through her lip when the red liquid was applied then whipped off, each time the area becoming number and just a little less sore. She counted ten applications before Mrs. Potter ceased and leaned back to study her work. "Still very bad, but that's all I can do, I'll have to resort to magic now." She whipped out her wand from her side and pointed it directly at Vivvian's arm. A voice began lofting down from the end of the hallway and James appeared at its entrance.

"Hey Vivvian what on earth are you doing there? The party is upstairs." He approached and Vivvian never had time to pull her sleaves back on. "What happened to your arm? I know the trees couldn't do that." James bent over and stared at the cut. "I have seen a fair share of cuts, and well I have to say this one is far to clean a slice to have been done by a tree, unless the branches are razor sharp." His mother gave him a look to which James replied with. "I am a boy mum, climbing trees, it's what I do." His mum smiled at him in an agreeing way and settled herself down and stared at Vivvian's wound. The tip of her wand started to glow, a bluey-green colour and a feeling that started Vivvian's arm shaking, the skin tingled and the area itched as if ants ran up and down her skin. The wound itself appeared to be stitching itself back together, cell by cell it sealed up leaving the skin almost as it was before, a scar the width of the blade neatly ran along were the cut had been.

"I am afraid I can't do much more, I'm not a doctor so I can't repair it fully." James' mum had a worried face on as if pondering over something.

"What's wrong," Vivvian said. Mrs. Potter straightened her face as if nothing was upsetting her, James also looked at his mum. "I can tell it's all over your face." She seemed to be thinking about what to say, or how to say it.

"Well it was an odd cut; one application should have been enough to make it numb, and it should have started to heal it too. I think it had some kind of poison and due to this I think you might never be able to move the arm again, the. . . whatever it was hit your muscles." She didn't need to say much more.

"James, if you don't mind I might go get some sleep, I'm a little tired." James started to look a little worried now, but nodded and motioned for her to follow.

"I'll tell the others to keep it down and we'll see you when we go to bed." James started off.

"Ah, James, great you think of that but a separate room for the girl might just suit better." His mother must have seen Vivvian's face of disproval. "I'll set her up in the other guest room." She bent over and finished the sentence in Vivvian's ear. "The door can be locked." Vivvian eased and relaxed tense muscles. She went to put her coat back on and only found that she couldn't move the scarred arm, she started to worry and she really began to fret. She touched her arm with her right but she never felt the touch, it was completely numb. Maybe she should've gone to hospital, but how could of she, it was too unsafe plus she might as well put a sign on her forehead saying I'm not normal in neon lights. Now she could only trust in her healing capabilities and worry about it all in the morning.

James led her up one flight to face a door. "Just so you know we are just there." He pointed to the next door on his left. "If you need anything just call. . . knock first." Vivvian smiled, said her goodnights, entered her accommodation and locked the door behind her. The room wasn't as grand but the double four poster bed gave the room a comfy feeling. She lit a fire to warm the room, using the wood from the near by basket and crawled into bed. Her body ached in mores ways she could mention, muscles seared with pain and her arm was immobile. But the covers were thick and warm, it felt great to be back in a bed and to finally relax was even better. It didn't take long for sleep to claim her for the night and she only became aware of her being again when a light flickered across her eyes.

She slowly sat up stretching stiff limbs and ran a hand through her hair while the other supported her weight, it had taken a few seconds to realise that she had movement in her left arm, So she began to test its mobility, it stretched out in front of herself as far as she could go and the same backwards, out to the side was just as well, she reached up but as her arm drew level with her shoulder and a sharp stinging pain forced her to pull it back against her chest.

"Vivvian are you awake?" It was a voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Yes Remus." She jumped out of bed and went to get dressed; Then realising she was still in her clothes, she pulled on the hood, went to the door and entered the hall. Remus was in the hall with his arms across his chest.

"The others are down at breakfast." Vivvian didn't know her way around the house but she still wouldn't have needed help finding breakfast because of the smells that wafted through the house. Remus entered the dining room first and Vivvian followed at his heels.

"You sure know how to sleep Viv." Sirius managed to say through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Vivvian sat next to Remus and served herself a helping of eggs, bacon and toast. "Where did you sleep last night? James didn't say."

"Ah, one door down from you guys." Vivvian had to swallow first so it had taken a few minutes before she had replied. Breakfast went quick and when they had finished they started to plan the day ahead. James offered that a swim would do nicely with today's heat', but Peter said he couldn't swim, Sirius offered to teach him but Peter declined.

"We could go for a walk through the town." James said there was a group of kids they could play a prank on." Vivvian didn't like the idea and was thinking about her almost as much as for the others. If they went out there her scent would be on them and her pursuers would catch them for sure. She shouldn't have come here; it was too dangerous and selfish of her to hide at James'.

"I'm sorry but I'm a little tired from my trek here." Sirius got up from his seat and walked over to Vivvian.

"Are we as weak as a girl?" The group just stared at him. The comment had been so stupid it wasn't even really worth a reaction but it occurred anyway.

"Last time I checked I was a girl." Vivvian looked over at Sirius giving him an expression of 'you can't be serious'. It then seemed to have click in Sirius' head of what he had stated earlier.

"Oh, I see your point. Well I don't mind if you stay behind it won't bother me." Sirius was serious as it came across in his tone.

"Sirius! We can't just go and leave her here alone, how about we go see the town tomorrow." Remus had spoken up and Sirius agreed but continued to mutter under his breath. So they decided to explore the grounds.

The yard was very extensive and there wasn't cover except a few dotted trees here and there. Being in the open made Vivvian feel very vulnerable, she walked a little hunched as if it would help protect her from them. James led them around the grounds showing them his favourite trees to climb, which they all had a go at, but when they went to get down and continued they were stalled. Peter had climbed to high for comfort and wasn't keen on moving anywhere, James and Sirius ran back to the house to fetch one of James' parents to help.

"So, how is your arm?" Though Remus was staring at Peter, Vivvian still knew he was talking to her. She moved her arm a little in all directions careful not to raise it past her shoulder.

"A little stiff, but better all the same. How'd you know anyway?" Remus shifted a little. Then explained how James had talked to them last night about what he had seen and his doubts about her story. A scream snapped their attention back to Peter. He had slipped and now was hanging by one arm, Remus started to yell commands and comforting words telling Peter to hold on, stay calm. Vivvian just reacted she ran so she was directly underneath him. She looked behind her to see James and Sirius running back down with his dad behind him. Vivvian knew by judging the distance that they weren't going to make it here in time. Peter gave another wail as his hand slipped from the tree branch. Vivvian had to move her left and brace herself to make sure she was going to be able to catch Peter. She reached out and he landed in her arms, the combination of Peter's weight and the force that he at almost saw Vivvian and Peter in a heap on the ground.

"That was amazing, how'd you do that?" James and Sirius stopped in front of her smiling broadly, but when she caught the eye of his father's inquisitive glare she panicked and dropped her catch. Peter fell with a 'THUMP' on the ground and moaned. Vivvian apologised to Peter and Mr. Potter left. Much to Vivvian's discomfort James, Sirius and Peter kept on referring to Vivvian's save and she was now wishing she hadn't done it. The day passed quickly as did the rest of the week and they soon new all the little places to hide in James yard. Vivvian's arm didn't improve through this time and was worrying her because she would have to adjust her style of self defence to account for this handicap. So at night she would say her goodbyes, lock the door, climb out the window and down the wall. An area barely large enough for training was too suffice, it was found going around the pond and through a thicket of bushes to a clearing. But Vivvian's need to come up with a completely new style of fighting, ignoring all her previous teachings. She had to develop her technique over the week though she still had a blind spot as she called it on her upper left back. If she had two combatants or she was struck by surprise she would be hit. But tonight she had barely started when a rustle from the bushes had her whirl around dagger in hand and ready for a battle.

"Ouch, you're on my foot." It was Remus; she quickly returned her blade and stood a little straighter.

"Well I wouldn't have to be if you moved your arse." Came the voice of Sirius and another yelp of pain told her James was somewhere there to. Hands poked through the bush so Vivvian grabbed the arm and pulled it through the thicket.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" She was a little upset; she had wanted to finish fixing some flaws in her style.

"Well we saw you climbing out of your room. How did you mange that, there's barely anything to hold on too?" James stared at Vivvian in awe. Vivvian had had years of practice of climbing out of near impossible escape routes. So the group sat down and talked for awhile, about anything and everything. They had grown quite close to each other and were starting to tell secrets about themselves when the bushes rustled again. "This must be Peter." Vivvian sat upright, something wasn't right, if it was Peter there should have been more noise, more clambering and the noise would be coming from the opposite direction.

"Guys, I don't think it's Peter." Vivvian was dead serious but only Remus took it that way, James and Sirius said some jokes revolving only god knows now. Remus leaned in.

"What is. . ?" Remus stopped mid sentence, what Vivvian had picked up Remus too seemed to be hearing something the others couldn't, for he immediately recoiled on himself and sank lower to the ground. Sirius and James started to stare at Remus but Vivvian knew she had distinctively heard a sword being removed from its sheath. She was fully alert now and reacted by standing up. The others followed. James and Sirius started towards her and asked if she was alright but Remus was just as alert as she. Hearing a second Sword unsheathed she was thrown into a strife; she withdrew her dagger and took a fighting stance. James and Sirius took a step back thrown by the whole ordeal.

"Vivvian your starting to scare us now, was is it?" She was never able to reply as a man bounded through the bushes a sword in hand, he landed barely a foot before Vivvian and swung, she went to deflect but found herself still weakened from the previous week and was forced backwards from the blow, the man struck several times and each time Vivvian was pushed back further, she was almost in line with the others when another man came through the bushes.

"Run!" Vivvian shouted over her shoulder and her friend's disappeared through the clearing. She was hoping the battle wouldn't be drawn out of this area and if so in the other direction. But it wasn't to be so, the second man struck but with a greater force that sent her through the bushes to land at James' feet. She rolled over and groaned as she stood up. She was a little winded but recovered quick enough to regain some composer. They came through the bush as a duo and fought as one, their strikes balanced and blocked the others weak point. One of the men came at her sword above his head; she dodged and struck at his back only to find the other mans blade in the way, so she repeated her action and each time found one defending while the other attacked. She could only play defensive until she found a flaw in their technique. As each blow was dodged or blocked she scanned desperately for the weak point, their blind spot. The blade barely missed her head as she ducked to avoid a thrust and that was when she saw it. Vivvian worked out that you don't attack the offence but the defence; she would have to wait for another thrust then use that to attack at the person who would be defending the other. The only problem with this was she was wearing down and her blocks were becoming slower and a few times they had touched skin and torn her jacket.

They continued a fierce attack and with all Vivvian could do was to dodge, wait and try to keep them away from her friends who were watching near by. They had tried to help but she yelled at them to go inside but none obliged. Thrust, there it was, she had read his body language and found what she was looking for. He struck forwards and she parried to the side. Using his force she jumped and put on foot on his shoulder and pushed, this caused him to land on his face and allowed her to go for the other man. He had his sword stretched out where his partners back would have been and his face turned to look at Vivvian as she thrust her blade into his gut, he dropped his blade to the ground and his eyes glazed over as she twisted the blade so to nick the bladder; she knew their anatomy very well. Vivvian withdrew her bloody dagger and turned. She wasn't quick enough for the one left got to his feet and was upon her. He had come at her blind spot, but she hesitated because he had no sword in his hand, he was just coming at her and he collided with her shoulder. They were both sent through the air and disappeared from view as they hit the water and submerged.

She was being held down by the mans body weight, he thrashed about, pulling at anything he could lay hands on, she couldn't breath and she was running out of air, her lungs choked up and she couldn't move the mass, water filled her lungs when she opened her mouth and she began to drown, Vivvian tried to reach for her dagger which had fallen just a foot away, half buried in the mud and weed. She was almost there, almost there.

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter stood at the edge of the pond eyes wide in shock. None had run for help for none had thought about doing so. But now a mixture of pure panic and fear had limited their movements to nothing. Then the pond started to turn a blood red and it was churned by the settling water, a black cloak rose to the surface and the boys yelled out in horror. It was cut in several places; along the back, arm and along the front. Then a shadow grew in the water and a girl flopped out of the water, physically exhausted, it was Vivvian and the blood was her combatants. She gasped for air and struggled to get climb up the bank, even so none of the four boys moved forward, but they all moved back. She gasped constantly for air, swapping pond water for oxygen. Finally her functions seemed to be working again and she was able to sit up a bit, she ran a hand along the back of her neck rubbing a sore muscle while rubbing a cut along her check with the other. She went to replace her dagger but found the sheath gone, the jacket and the protection . . . the hood. She quickly put both hands to her head only to feel hair and fur. Two wolf ears poked through her hair and were wildly flicking around in all directions. A cry had her become aware of the others; she looked up and stared at them, wolf ears facing in their direction, waiting for a sound, waiting for the reaction.

**NOTE: Well, I suppose there's one secret. But hey when one secret spills lies come undone.**

**Please review with any helpful hints or just what you liked and what you don't. **


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE:**** Well chapter thirteen and I guess starting to learn a bit about her.**

**A Holiday None of them are going to forget.**

**Part. 3**

Wolf ears swivelled, searching for something that wasn't there and when this was realised they settled to face four boys. They stood there not saying a word, just stood on the bank staring at the girl who was struggling to breathe. Five minutes earlier they all would have rushed to help Vivvian to her feet, but the discovery had shocked them to the core, paralysed by what laid beneath her hooded veil. But when there eyes met, ears laid flat against her head and almost became obscured by her hair. She lowered her head out of shame, her breathing heavy. She struggled to fill her lungs each time, and each time it became a little harder then the last. She was tired and heavily wounded, she knew in her self that the physical pain would pass in time but the heavy blow to her emotions had left a deeper scar that no matter of magic or running could fix. They stared at her as a vermin, something that was poisonous to the touch. It showed on their faces, fear, the simple emotion of fear. Yet Vivvian had learnt that fear always turn to anger in these situations and this time was no different. James eyebrows narrowed and a snare spread across his face.

"You lied to us." James' voice was ice, piercing Vivvian like knives.

"I'm sorry I didn't-." Vivvian began but was never allowed to finish.

"Yeah I know, you're sorry for not telling, sorry for lying, sorry for brining us into this. LIER!" In James' fury he stepped forward towards her. "No, you're sorry you got caught." Vivvian knew he was right, she had lied to them, she had got them caught up in her mess when she shouldn't have.

"James, please, I didn't want you guys to-." James would not hear it at all.

"I invited you to my home and all you did was bring more of your kind." He sneered with a face of disgust." what ever you are. You. . . Monster!" Vivvian looked up to met his James's eyes straight on. Unsteadily she got to her feet never dropping her gaze, her dagger loosely gripped in one hand, blood ran down her arm and mixed with the recent deceased before falling into the grass, staining it red.

"I may be many thing James," It was James' turn to take a step back and listen to what she had to say. Her voice became just as cold as James. "but I have been close to you for over a year and never once have I done anything that gives you the right to call me a monster. That body in the pond, that body on the grass. You know nothing, nothing! about monsters and what defines them." She collected her coat and ran off before they saw the tears starting to stream down her face.

She only managed to get out of site before she collapsed out of exhaustion, she was loosing blood and a lot of it, she had to cover up the wounds before she bleed to death. There was some plants with wide leaves and she used them as padding before utilizing left over string form her coat repairs to tie the leaves on her major cuts. After her task was done she was too tired to move from where she sat, there was no way she was going to be able to move far tonight. So she rolled over, curled up and dreamt nightmares filled with rejection and the haunting look on her friends faces.

The group watched as Vivvian disappeared into the trees. They went to stand by the deceased body, he was middle aged, light build but with strong evidence of muscle along his arms, his blonde hair framed a long face and a large nose, his eyes stared out into a nothingness and they all shivered.

"Do you think you were too rough." Remus just threw out the question. James was fuming and he rounded onto Remus.

"No! She could've told us." Remus stepped back lowering his head.

"I just think it could have been worse, she could've been dangerous." Remus was remorseful and having doubts about what they had done to her.

"For all we know she was planning on slitting our throats while we slept. That's just what a monster would do." Remus approached James and whispered in his ear so the others couldn't hear.

"I agree with Vivvian, what do you know about monsters." If words do be like acid, Remus had succeeded this, James leant back and stared wide eyed at Remus. "By the way, for all we know she could've just saved our lives. If we don't she her again because she is either dead or scared I do not blame her, we rejected her when she needed us, you saw she was struggling to stand and what did we do," Remus raised his voice to address all of them. "We let her walked off into god knows what, we don't even know if she has a home." He stalked off and left Sirius, Peter and James standing by the body.

"So what do we do with the body?" Sirius had kept oddly quiet through this, not wanting to get in James' way.

"I say we get rid of the body and tell our parents nothing of this, who would believe that Vivvian killed them anyway." The three boys approached the first body on the grass, the wind started to whip at them, weaving it's way under their coats and running along their bare skin. The cold wind had them shivering as goose bumps formed over the skin. A light had them transfixed their gaze at the body, the ground around it glowed a red that danced along the grass at their feet. The area started to rumble and the dirt started to swallow the body, bit by bit the flesh vanished from view. By the time the ground had returned to normal the body had disappeared and the only thing left was a pool of blood, that started to stream its way down to the pond, due to the rain that just started to fall.

**NOTE: Please keep in mind that I am making this up as I go. Please review with plain comments or even constructive criticism.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Return to school.**

The rest of the holidays had been hell, every night she dreamt of her rejection and by day she ran from those that chased her. This all forced Vivvian to return to the platform and attend Hogwarts for another year. To her relief Dumbledore had offered to keep her supplies at the school, she had gladly accepted this as it came with free school supplies delivered to her room door. The platform at Kings Cross station hadn't change much, but to her appeasement she drew less attention from the bustling crowds. This fact made it much easier to make the transition from muggle to wizarding world, She had a scruffy appearance with dirt covering her skin and when she looked into the light people saw her face they shied away for as she changed her expression the caked dirt fell to the ground. Familiar sounds stopped her short. It was James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, she quickly ducked behind a pillar too listen

"Do you think we'll see Vivvian again?" Peter asked.

"I don't care." James growled.

"I hope I do, I feel really bad." James turned on him cutting him down.

"She lied to us and I am not forgiving her for that. Was I the only one who didn't see those monstrous wolf ears. For all we know she could've been a werewolf." James was starting to raise his voice and a few closer to them looked in their direction out of curiosity. Remus grimaced at the remark but soon regained his composure. Vivvian began to understand slightly about Remus' strange behaviours and as she studied his movements she had no idea why she hadn't seen it before. He was related to her, not directly but in a distant relations sort of why they were family. She smiled to herself and began on her way again, remaining just within her earshot but just out of the groups sight.

As she followed her emotions fluxed through different thoughts. In one way she agreed with James, she should've told them, but at the same time she was trying to protect. . . She actually never thought about it. She was using their protection as a cover, she had always been trying to protect her own emotions and her being, she felt so selfish and this had brought her to not pay attention to where she was going.

She was standing in the door of one of the carriages staring at the group dumbstruck. She registered James' mouth moving but the words didn't reach her ears, she was angry with herself, she had let her thoughts get the better of her and she had walked right into the very people she didn't want to see. Something tugged her arm and she turned on the assailant with a cold stare ready to face the opponent. It had been Remus and he shrunk back into his seat under her glare.

"What do you want? Are you deaf or something Freak?" What James had been saying finally reached her ears, she never said a word but gave a look of sorry and pity to Remus and left the carriage continuing along the train.

Her carriage travels were spent with a few first years that whined and whinged at every second they could, a couple of times thought of flipping her hood off. She had already exposed herself to those she had trusted and what was the point of keeping it secret, but every time she ended up going against her revealing.

The hall and the meal were just as majestic as last time but being so close yet so far from people stung her harder then ever before. She was seated far enough away from James, Sirius and Remus so she wouldn't have to deal with the glares and odd remarks but close enough that if she strained she would be able to hear their conversations.

"James are we doing the right thing?" Remus had stopped eating and was playing around with his food. James shrugged his shoulders and made a sound that sort of said don't care. "But she did save us, didn't she?"

"We don't know what happened and I for one don't want to get caught up into what ever she is involved in." James stared at Remus but he didn't back down.

"But it was just she never did anything all year to us and she probably had many chances." Remus sounded nervous.

"You know he has a point James, she never did attempt anything." Sirius had emptied his plate and joined the conversation.

"Yeah but what about all those times she disappeared and all those notes, and don't you think it was a little suspicious she came back the next day very exhausted after those disappearances?" James wasn't going to let and by Sirius' expression he had swayed to James' side.

Professor Dumbledore dismissed the school and through the hustle and bustle Vivvian was unable to hear the words of the group. The common room was so packed that she was able to weave her way around the stone walls and up the stairs with no one noticing her. But even though Vivvian knew she was safe, the night had been restless and filled with nightmares she would never utter about in a conscious state.

Vivvian wasn't looking forward to class, there was no way to avoid her ex-friends and they knew it too as they sat behind her in History. When the teacher began to talk Vivian began to doze, his voice was deep and mono toned, add the darkness of the room and it made a prime sleep catch-up opportunity, if it wasn't for the snark remarks from behind her. James and Sirius poked and prodded with their words pushing Vivvian to the edge, she was sick of her life. Every time she had thought she had found some comfort from a previous loss, it just created another hole in her heart and decreased her trust in mortals to nothing was there.

"Hey James, watch this." The bell had gone for the end of class and everyone had moved off except for Vivvian, James, Remus and Sirius. Vivvian had fallen asleep and Sirius couldn't help but toy with this fact. "HOOOOWWWWWLLLLLL!" Vivvian jumped in her seat, whirled on her feet knocking hers and Sirius' books onto the floor in the process. Her hand was half way to the hilt of her blade when she saw Sirius staring at her like a stunned mullet. She was on the edge of her wits and startling from her sleep like that was not a good idea for anyone to try.

She turned saying not one word while collecting her books and storming out. The hall ha emptied as everyone had gone to Lunch and Vivvian wondered how long she had been asleep. She was half way up the hall when foot steps fell in behind her and words were uttered.

"You really are a freak, what are you Wolf lady, lord of the wolves? HOOOOWWWWWLLLLL!" James and Sirius laughed to the point they had to lean against a wall for support. Vivvian faulted in her step but continued on, she had barely taken a few steps when she heard something flying at her. Side stepping to late a pencil went soaring into the back of her head. That was it, she was fed up with those boys and wasn't going to take it, she swivelled around a dangerous look in her eyes. James and Sirius had once again leaned against the wall and as she stopped in front of them they stood up straight. James was about her height but Sirius was a good 20-30cm taller than she.

"Fine I probably should've told you about me, and by the way I haven't even said all there is to know. But I do suggest you both lay off because startling or pissing me off is not an intelligent idea." She stared down both of them and they both shied away glancing plea inly at Remus who was standing opposite with no idea who to support. Vivvian was tired of this and she decided she would hurry down to lunch and grab a sandwich before the bell went.

"Did you just threaten me.?" She felt the movement of air before James made followed through. Dodging his punch Vivvian grasped James' wrist twisting his arm back onto it's self, slamming him against the stone wall. James eyes opened wide with shock at the strength pinning him against the wall, Sirius attempted to pull Vivvian off but a quick kick to the groin had him rolling over the floor.

"Never, ever do that again James or I swear." She left the sentence hanging there letting James' imagination play with the thought. Vivvian gave him one last push, collected her books and left James standing over Remus who was comforting a moaning Sirius.

**NOTE: Well, Chapter 14 over and done with. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review with comments and any ideas about what I should do. Thankyou for reading ).**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Hard Year.**

_(An odd conversation)_

After that first day James and Sirius never attempted anything that came close to their first teasing, but a few times Vivvian had had to remind them she wasn't one to mess around with. She didn't want to have to keep on her toes all the time and nor did she want to scare her once only friends, yet she was use to doing what she didn't want to do. Remus was another story, he demonstrated sympathy towards Vivvian with acknowledgments when they passed, she was even privileged sometimes to have a short conversation. One in particular was interesting and it was then that they both came to terms that the other knew there was something between them. Not a love attraction but a more the protector and the protectee. It had crossed her mind to tell Remus what she knew about him, but they never had enough time for Vivvian to slowly seep into that stream of talk before the rest of the group arrived and she had to disappear. Till that day.

"Remus, I wondering where you go once a month?" Vivvian tried to ease into the topic. Remus had been staring at Vivvian right in the eyes but the mention of this had him divert his gaze and he suddenly found cover of his school books very interesting. "It's just you don't have to answer but I wondering how your mum and that was, you never say."

"And I shouldn't have too; I would've thought you of all people would understand privacy!" Vivvian stepped back at Remus furious tone.

"I didn't mean it that way, I swear it's just, I think I understand. You understand that?" She needed to connect with someone, being so close to people but so far is harder then never seeing a living sole, it was eating her up inside. Remus looked up when she mentioned "_I think I understand" _then shied away as she completed her plea. "You can't keep on pushing people away. Trust me it just makes it worse if you don't tell."

"Don't tell, don't tell! Yeah that worked wonders for you didn't it." He wasn't asking more stating the fact. Vivvian shied away form him.

"You know that's not what I said." Vivvian was trying desperately to turn the conversation around.

"Then what is it. When it comes to revealing secrets you are not the one to get advice from. That would be if there was a secret to keep." Remus was diverting the topic and he was obviously furious.

"Secret. You know exactly what I am talking about so don't you dare try to hide it form me." Remus caught his breath and he stumbled backwards when he realised Vivvian knew the truth.

"How, h. .how did you know. What did I do wrong. What the hell!" If Remus didn't calm down Vivvian knew he would hyperventilate. His heart beat was racing to the point Vivvian could hear it under her hood.

"Now calm down, just let me explain. There's only a couple months left in the year and if you'll let me. I can help." Remus took deep filling breaths supplying his body with fresh oxygen. He started to ramble to himself to the point th words were rambled together and incomprehensible.

"How can you help?" Remus paused, a face of anguish. "Your not a werewolf too?" Remus stared showing he was serious. "Oh god, no, I. . . well that explains a lot. How long have you been one for?"

"What?" Vivvian was one, insulted that she almost spat on the ground but started laughing any way. "Me, a werewolf. Hardly, I'm sorry but there is no way I am one of those knock offs." Remus looked hurt and worried. "But hey, don't worry I already knew about you."

"When? How?" Remus came closer so they could whisper. She put out her hand and replied in a low tone.

"I May be no werewolf but it might look less constitutive if we stand a few feet apart and whisper, don't worry I can hear you." Remus backed up then stopped. "Too answer your question, when I saw you at the station it sort of clicked." Vivvian smiled trying to look warm and friendly.

"But if your not a werewolf, then what are you and who's after you?" Remus whispered too and he looked shocked when he noticed Vivvian could hear him whisper a good 10 feet away.

"It's complicated," Vivvian dropped her head and her expression with it. When she looked up she put welcome in her eyes and humour in her voice. "to put it simply I from the original blood line."

"Blood line of what?" Remus was itching with unanswered questions.

"Us. Remus, basically I am from the original werewolf. A Leplycan." Remus looked utterly shocked and so confused Vivvian laughed.

"Leplican."

"No, Leplycan."

"But if you're the original how did we, I come to be. How is it different from a werewolf and is it better?" Vivvian raised her hand and thought, she may as well tell her story. Part of it at least.

"Follow me, I'll tell you what I can ok."

**NOTE: Well chapter 15 is done. Please review with any ideas for the story or any thing else.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Confessions**

"Where are we going?" Remus trailed far enough behind so it didn't look like he was following her. Vivvian continually glanced over her shoulder nervously, this was want she wanted, the chance to talk it through with someone, then what was this feeling of panic choking her? She didn't know why she was doing this but at the same time her logic didn't make sense, Remus noticed that she looked over her shoulder so she replied.

"Far enough away so we can stop whispering to each other." Vivvian saw Remus nod registering he had heard her. The front oak doors always had been seen as a simple door. But now they held the key to her secrets, she knew to herself that when she left those doors she would tell what she could. There was so much she had to explain and no way of not making it sound like she was sane.

It was quiet but Vivvian still nearly circled the grounds before she decided on a spot. It was neat the pond edging the forbidden forest, the dark cast from the looming trees created a dense enough shadow that light found hard to penetrate.

"Ok, to start off with I have to say this is sort of a teaser. I can't explain everything but maybe I can start with a bit just to ebb away some of the curiosity." Vivvian spun to face Remus in the dark, from the outside no one could see in, but Vivvian's eye sight gave her an upper hand in these things and she counted on the fact that Remus had this ability too. "As I told you just before I am a Leplycan and have been since I could remember."

"Umm I wondering if first, you could explain the ears." Remus pointed sheepishly towards Vivvian's hood. "And if I could see them." Vivvian tugged on her hood, pulling it closer to her head defensively.

"What, you didn't get a look over the holidays?" She really didn't want to show, it made her feel venerable.

"It was dark and I was in a sort of shock. You just killed two people who were then swallowed by the earth." Vivvian tightened her grip first then slowly lowered the cloth. The ears faced towards Remus who stood there. It was obvious she wasn't going to have someone listening to her if he didn't get something out of the way. "Alright, they're real, I swear it. . ." Remus still didn't move. "Fine go ahead, feel them." Remus at first faltered but eventually he raised his hand and stroked the ear. Vivvian could feel his hand playing with the small tuffs on the tips then tracing the edge of the ear with his finger, he fiddled with the black fur that covered her ears, it tickled slightly and Vivvian giggled at the sensation. Remus now satisfied, stepped back ready to listen. "Alright as I said I am a Leplycan."

"Yeah I got that, but what is a Leplycan?" Vivvian raised her hand to her temple. She subconsciously started to listen to her surrounds, scanning the area with her ears.

"I'm getting to that if you'll be patient. This is hard for me to say, I haven't done this before." Vivvian struggled with her self, she wanted to say words but they just caught in her throat. Remus waited patiently for her to speak. "I. . We are the foundations of werewolves, the start of it. Your breed was an accident made by a man greedy for power."

"Hang on, you just said we, so there's more of you?" Remus questioned.

"Not exactly like me, but in a way yeah, I'm not alone in blood." Vivvian walked to the trunk of a tree and sat down. "Well it's not sure exactly what happened but there is a wide accepted theory. Awhile back documents were found written in old inscription that few knew. It told the story of a man who was greedy for power. He wanted an empire of his own. Of course as always people objected and races that. . . one such race that opposed him were the Leplycans. Back then how to kill a Leplycan was unknown so he decided to breed an army strong enough to kill any that apposed him." Vivvian took a breather and watched Remus to see if he was keeping up with all the information. Remus patrolled the edge of the shadows and his movements showed heavy evidence of what he was. He stopped when he realised Vivvian was silent.

"What is it?" Remus snapped her out of the little trance she was in. She had been thinking if this was the right thing to do.

" Nothing, just thinking." Vivvian sighed deeply then continued. "So he managed to gain control over a single Leplycan, he twisted his mind and made him insane. He then twisted the genetics with several herbs modifying the DNA. Then it went wrong, instead of the Leplycan becoming under his control once month he went feral. The man had underestimated a Leplycan's strength and the cage wasn't strong enough to contain a mad what had now become a werewolf. The werewolf bit the man turning him too. You see Leplycan's are different, our bite isn't contagious, if I bit someone nothing would happen, but his new virus." Vivvian stopped looking at Remus who had now stopped pacing and was standing still. "He had got his wish, he had power and strength enough to kill a Leplycan but he couldn't control and instead destroyed anything in his path. The rest is in history books."

"But, what makes a Leplycan and werewolves so different?" Remus was curious, his voice held a nervous tone but he wasn't scared, his heart beat was steady, a steady thump in Vivvian's ear.

"Well I suppose the major difference is that a Leplycan stays in control unless extreme emotion or certain concoctions are involved. Next, we choose if we shift or not. The down fall, if we don't it's hard to control over those threes days if we don't."

"Three days?" Remus was standing in front of Vivvian now, no more than a foot away.

"We have the ability to shift only over three nights, and only at night. The day before, during and after a full moon. If we do choose to morph it is far more painful than yours to do so." Remus put on a face saying he wasn't believing her. "Alright, you blank out major a minute or so into a change, unlike us we are conscience the whole ordeal. Once we do shift though we have to stay in form for a certain amount of hours otherwise that side of me fights back and will eventually put me into a coma for the rest of the time I should've been out."

"Alright, say I believe you and all, which I think I do. What are your rules for your people?" Vivvian looked up dangerously and stood.

"Rules? what rules do you suppose people put down for this sort of life. If there were rules I wouldn't have to live my life as a wrongly accused criminal. Sure I have killed before but never without reason, only ever to keep my hide!" Remus stumbled back shocked, the fear in his eyes shocked Vivvian to the core. She had to get out of here and rethink what had happened. How on Earth could he think there were rules to this life style. Vivvian pushed past Remus pulling up her hood as she walked into the sun and took a couple deep breaths.

"Vivvian?" Vivvian cocked her head slightly using her peripheral vision to stare at Remus. "I didn't mean anything by it." Vivvian rubbed her fingers on her temple, she knew she had overreacted but it just had brought home what her life was like.

"Well the bell has gone, hear it? Oh one thing. Next time my turn to question you."

**NOTE: Well there's part of her life, not all of it but a bit. Please review with suggestions or if you find mistakes I am relatively new to writing stories and that. Thankyou.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shifting.**

After they're first chat, Vivvian and Remus often disappeared to chat in the shade of the forest, Remus telling his turning when he was of 5 years of age, and the events that followed. James and Sirius remained cold towards Vivvian but never expected Remus' talks with her. About 3 weeks had passed since Vivvian's confessions and they had decided to meet at the tree to talked again.

"So what was it you wanted to ask Remus?" Vivvian was staring out into the lightened grounds from beneath their shadowy vale, watching a group of 5th years play pranks on some 1st years.

"What's it like?" Vivvian's brow creased into a frown.

"What's what like?" Remus lent against the trunk of a tree not sure if he should continue the conversation.

"Turning and being aware of it, like the stages?" Vivvian's frown deepened. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Well according to people you feel itchy and a pressure on your conscience and that's it right?" Remus nodded. "Well your lucky there, after the first few seconds the itching intensifies till it feels like fire ants are running up an down your body. Next, those fire ants start to bite. It is agonizing pain that makes you want to cry out, but your throat closes up and you can't breathe. Your teeth start to ach and feels like someone is pulling them out, except no one is, your teeth are lengthening into fangs. If your not careful here you bite through your mouth which is now starting to break. You feel all your limbs shatter under some invisible pressure and reform under the skin which is now sprouting fur." Vivvian shuddered, she hadn't thinking about it to often, it's not too bad for the person listening, but if you experience the sensations thinking about it makes you nauseous. Vivvian swallowed deeply then continued. "After your limbs start snapping you can't help but double over in agony, your insides seem to be tearing themselves apart -they're actually adapting to a meat diet and for a predator - your chest cavity expands as one at a time your ribs snap and push your skin outwards. You feel sick and as you try to utter a scream but a mixture between a choking wolf and human thing escapes out of your still forming muzzle. I being shot and to die wouldn't be as painful as this. The last few things happen all at once. An extra bone seems to be inserted into your legs and the human skin is stretched to it's limit, your feet become padded and you have four major toes and the small toe gets pushed back to sit higher up the leg. Your body at this time goes into convulsions, hands forming oddly shaped fist as certain fingers still haven't lengthened yet, legs flailing in directions as if trying to shake off those Fire ants. The very last thing to happen is your jaw cracks several more times so it opens further apart allowing the crunch and then you collapse out of exhaustion." Vivvian placed a hand over her chest while tracing her jaw line, she tried to shift as little as possible.

"How long does it take." Remus now was were Vivvian was before, pacing the forest's shadow and Vivvian by the trunk again.

"I don't know exactly, I would say hours by the pain, but probably no longer then ten minutes or so." Vivvian stopped talking as she watched Remus run his hands up and down his arms. "Full moon tonight isn't it?" Vivvian didn't have to watch the calendar and she had been to involved with her world to notice anything anyway.

"Hmm." Remus shrugged meaning yes and wouldn't meet Vivvian's gaze. They sat in silence for awhile, she took the time to study Remus. She never noticed it before, but he being a werewolf was obvious. The fact that it was a full moon tonight had nothing to do with it, but he walked as if stalking but only when he was with Vivvian with the group he felt the subordinate of the them, so he felt like he had to ask permission before he did anything out of the norm.

Remus suddenly stopped pacing and stared into the forest, looking at something in the darkness. Vivvian stood and followed his gaze, she liked this forest but she did notice today it felt different, colder, harsher somehow.

"I think we should get going, James will be wondering where you got to." Vivvian never took her eyes off the forest as she spoke and neither did Remus. We both noticed each other's feelings of uneasiness.

"You feel it too, I thought only I felt that sort of thing." Remus still didn't look away.

"I. . . well yeah. I really think we should go Remus." Remus was the first to look away Vivvian followed, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder before she stepped into the sun again. Remus hurried off so no one saw us together, Vivvian had a bad feeling so she decided she would track him for awhile, just to make sure.

**NOTE: This one leads to another so, yeah. Hope you enjoyed please review with any idea's editing that I could fix up or just a random comment. Thx. **


	18. Chapter 18

**~A different sort of night!~**

Vivvian was tense all day, every shadow sent her reaching for the safely tucked blade in her coat, but her nervousness was not just hers, Remus also seemed to be anxious and she knew it was more than just being in defence against the dark arts.

"Remus. Remus?" James whispered several times across Sirius to Remus. Remus was staring out the window, face screwed into want looked like a permanent frown. "Remus!" James leant across the table and poked Remus in th arm. Remus jumped almost out of his seat and gave a little cry. "You all right, you seem a bit out of it." James shot a glance at Vivvian who quickly turned away. "Or do you have a secret as well." James said this as if his voice was ice, so that Remus cringed at thoughts running through his head. Even though they all whispered, Vivvian was easily able to listen to her ex-friends conversation without anyone but Remus knowing.

The day passed all to quickly yet all too slow. The sun's rays were disappearing behind the forbidden forest when Vivvian closed the oak doors of the castles front door, she forced the dusk air deep into her lungs, it was crisp and clean nothing like the air of the city. She was waiting in the shadows of the castle when Remus and Madam Pomfrey crossed the grounds. Remus was shivering in the cold due to the lack of clothing, he draped himself in tatters of what were once clothes that billowed around in the wind. Vivvian stuck to the shadows staying down wind so her scent wouldn't blow into Remus. She knew he was only a werewolf, but she knew enough to know not to underestimate them. The three walked through a collection of trees to come to a clearing. Not much was there but a single tree. . .thing, Vivvian didn't know what to call it, it just stood there appearing harmless until you got to close. Well not many went too close anymore. In their first year a few kids had made a game out of the tree, but when some kid got his eye poked out, the game was forbidden.

Madam Pomfrey and Remus quickly began approaching the tree. _Where are they going, what on earth are they doing, the tree was dangerous_. Vivvian flexed her muscles and readied herself to jump out and pull them back, but they stopped short of the now slashing branches. watching in curiosity as Mrs Pomfrey whispered some spell Vivvian's jaw dropped as the tree's branches were stilled. The nurse wasn't to continue past this point when she gave Remus a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and turned to leave. He watched her leave, pulled his tatters of clothes tighter around him and started forward.

Vivvian herself couldn't help but shiver against a cold breeze that lashed against her skin. She had dressed in a different attire from her usual one, instead of her usual black dress code, she had switched her black pants with some loose trackies she had picked up in her travels and a top the was the colour of puke green. She didn't like these clothes but they were easy to slip on and off, and they fitted for her planes and _most _of her backup ones. She shifted her position flicking her ears in Remus' direction and readied herself to sprint, Remus had disappeared in a tiny gap at the trees base, he just made it in time as the tree started to wake up from what ever spell it had been under. Vivvian bunch her muscles up and waited, if she didn't go soon the tree would wake up and she didn't know how to get past it, on the other hand if she went to quick Remus would hear her and she would be discovered. Thinking once more about her idea she started, sprinting across the clearing towards the tree, it's branches thrashing becoming more violent with each second she took to cover the ground. Then pulling her clothes tight against her body she skidded the last meter into the hole. The area was small forcing Vivvian to bend over and still the roof of the tunnel scraped across her shoulders. The passage its self was dank with little to no light too see with, thick roots pulled against Vivvian's clothes tearing them in many places making her wish she had her coat for added protection, it continued on like this for what she guessed as a mile or so before finally widening.

It was a small room dug into the stone maybe four foot in length and that again in width, the roof on the other hand was at least six foot high. Being able to stand was much welcomed as Vivvian cautiously stepped into the opening, stretching her back. A throbbing sensation had developed in her left shoulder making it sore to raise that arm above her head. While rubbing her sore shoulder Vivvian looked around the room, their wasn't much except a wooden panel laid against the wall across from her, a slither of light shone from a hole in the wood, flickering as if made from a candle's flame. Kneeling down, Vivvian peered through the hole. The room was dusty dotted with furniture and things that looked like they once were a couch. The wood had been clawed at and the teeth marks showed clearly on what was left of the legs, and sitting on a cousin yet to be torn was a boy, his arms wrapped around knee's pulled up to his chest. He held a bundle of clothes against his body attempting to cut out the cold air that rushed through the gaps in the bordered windows. The only light given was a gas lamp flickering on the floor next to Remus. The sight made Vivvian pity for him now understanding the fear of not knowing what he was about to do, not knowing were he'll wake up. Then she knew she would do it. Against all her previous doubts this sight made her sure of her plan.

_____________________________________________________________________

Remus shivered once again against the wind as a sound in the corner of the room caught his attention. The air had brought him a familiar scent, one he knew well.

"Vivvian, what are you doing here?" The wooden panel had been pushed aside and a head of black hair soon followed by a females body pulled its way through the hole, A set of wolf ears twitched quickly towards Remus before her eyes did. "You can't be here, it's not safe. Leave now!" Remus yelled at her yet all she did was sigh -her ears drooping for a second- and walked across the room to the other corner. Remus paused and sifted, realising the situation he rearranged the clothes to a less revealing position.

"Don't worry. can't see." Her voice was tight but in a way comforting for him, to hear another human. But the sight of the ears still unnerved him.

"But why. If the pain you say is so much why come here?" Remus had guessed that was why she was here. Vivvian laughed her ears once again taking an alert appearance as she pulled a chair towards the corner of the room. Instead of sitting as he expected she laid it on its side a placed it in front of her. Then she sat calmly behind it as if it was routine started getting undressed out of view, only the tuffs of her ears topped the chair.

"Because you listened to me. I guess you might understand what it means to have acceptance outside your own type?" She now looked over the top of the chair, eyebrows raised at him from behind the chair. It finally made some sense though it was far fetched and the comfort in that, his final realisation of acceptance and what it meant to people like him and her. She gave a warm smile as the moon beams shot through the gaps as the last though before pain took over Remus' reason was, _Please, please don't let me hurt her._

**NOTE: Well end of chapter, hoped it was enjoyed. Sorry it took so long I had exams and stuff, holidays now so should be a couple come out before the holidays start. Please review on any ideas you might have. By the way I am telling you now that there'll be no love relationships between Vivvian and any other character I believe it draws form the story and pulls it too far away from the real book idea. Just so no one gets any ideas and stops reading because they want that. Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Following Morning**

Vivvian squinted against the light that filtered through a poorly boarded window as feeling returned to her body. Bruises covered most of her flesh and flashes of last nights events replayed in her head. A moan escaped for she had rolled over onto a pile of wood that had been a small coffee table, the exact reason why it was the way it was, remained a little foggy, hazy compared to the rest of the night. It had been filled with constant bickering over dominance (nothing different from what she had expected) but what surprised her was the werewolf's skill and strength. It was faster then others she had come up against, though that had been few, she gathered it was just strong lineage, but that wasn't the problem, the strength only enhanced the problem. Remus' werewolf form was nasty, ferocious and cunning nearly out witting Vivvian's training several times through the night.

Sitting up she stretched her back the muscles protesting against movement of looking over her shoulder at Remus a wound made by claws ran down her right shoulder, he was sleeping, curled into a ball and far worse off then her, lacerations and bruises created an odd looking collage over his pale skin and many she suspected would scar. She never wanted to damage him that much but she had never anticipated his ferocity. Her ears flicked towards the door of the building picking up faint footsteps of a human and as soon as they were heard she was crouching behind the overturned couch again. The grating sound of the panel of wood sliding across the dusty floor announced one of the schools teachers, most likely the school's nurse by the rich smell of ointments wafting over from her. A second odour tickled Vivvian's nose, bacon, toast, cereal, a feast of sorts had been brought for Remus.

"What have you done to yourself my boy, I'll have to talk to Dumbledore about this, the damage you have done to yourself is ghastly today." She was talking out loud to her self as she laid a spare change of clothes at Remus' feet, Vivvian was watching from a gap between the floorboards and the couch. Then turning on her heels she left, leaving the room almost seemingly untouched apart from the clothes and food. Remus then began to stir, a sharp intake of breath meant one of two things, either the promising smell of food had woken him up or he had woken to the feelings of pain he was most likely having. A groan sounded as a shaky hand stretched towards the pile of clothes at his head saying it was the pain that had caused the initial groan. Finally realising that she herself was bare she quickly reached for her clothes and against aching muscles pulled them on.

"Did I hurt you?" Remus' voice was unsteady, and he sounded close to what he had to be feeling, pain.

"No, I think I hurt you more, sorry." Testing the cut shoulder under the clothes Vivvian strolled over to Remus who was now sitting against the wall, the plate of food resting on his folded legs. 4 rashes of bacon, 3 pieces of toast, 2 bowls of cereal and a bowl of fruit seems like a lot of food, but after a night of being a werewolf and the night just gone in particular Vivvian knew it would do for about 2 hours or so until he was hungry again, she was the same.

"Did I get your shoulder?" His voice took on an anxious tone as he sat up a little straighter, the extention of his muscles saw him cringe in pain and slowly return to a more relaxed position so not to put to much strain of his body.

"I told you, I caused you more damage, you can't straighten your back without wincing," Remus looked like he was about to argue but Vivvian got in first. "and before you say anything don't worry it isn't that bad and no I think it should be less painful from now on, now that a pecking order has been established." The last bit she meant to say to herself yet her own hunger and tiredness made her sluggish as she forgot Remus' hearing was nearing her own.

"What! A pecking order, what the bloody hell happened?" Slowly getting to the floor Vivvian sighed and started to begin just as her stomach grumbled, Remus looked her in the eyes and smiled as he set the plate of food between them. They then spent most of the morning eating and Vivvian telling of the night's activities. The tale when told sounded a lot more horrible then what it was forcing Vivvian to constantly reassure Remus that she wasn't hurt to bad and that he should look after himself.

"So that's how it happened." Remus was still chewing on a piece of toast as she wrapped it up.

"It could've been worse." Vivvian nodded in agreement at Remus' statement before he continued. "Those pants. . . there horrible, they look like vomit." The pair fell into laughter then simultaneously groaned at paining muscles that only sent them off laughing again. Only we they had started calming down did they hear the foot steps once again, Remus had had barely enough time to shoot a worried glance at Vivvian before she was again hiding behind the couch.

"The kids are in their first classes, you ready." It was the nurse again the ointment scent stronger then before.

"Yeah, thankyou." Remus using the wall for support unsteadily got to his feet and stretched. Now looking out from the side of the couch Vivvian saw Remus begin limping towards the hole.

"We are going to go by the infirmary first and see too those wounds of yours." Disappearing into the opening Remus shot a glance back as Vivvian mouthed a 'sorry' then they were gone.

Smiling as she got to her feet Vivvian waited at the entrance while the footsteps became faint and disappeared. Following after them now Vivvian began going over the night again in her head. It came clearer know that had had time to think.

When pain and diminished and thought possible again Vivvian stretched out the extended furry limbs, it didn't matter how many times she has changed the hair was unnerving. Then giving a quick yawn she got to her two clawed feet. The black fur around her head-neck and tail -which was a good half a meter long- was heavy and thick, great on a cold night but heavy when wet, the rest of her body was a lot shorter only a couple centimetres or so covering her torso, legs and arms, this made her more streamline then having the thick coat all over.

A deeper growl then her own echoed around the room, Remus was very different, a lot skinner and less muscle though still stronger then a human, he stood and gave a quick shake of his grey coat, it looked wiry and coarse. His arms were extremely long giving a longer reach then her own but made him slower to re collect himself for another attack.

Vivvian's once over of him was all the time he needed to attack, the speed was imposing and far faster then she had anticipated as the clawed hand caught her shoulder and she howled in pain as she felt the muscles tear. Slamming into a wall Vivvian sent a counter attack catching him in the midriff and sending both flying across the room they landed heavily on a table shattering it with their combined weight. As much as she despised the changing it felt good to let loose without the fear for her life, she took notice of every muscle bunching and extending as the two werewolves sparred through the house smashing into walls, doors and other left behind furniture from the previous owner. Once Remus managed to cut through Vivian's defences and threw them both through the wall into a bedroom in which feathers now covered the floor. Most of night had been the two testing each other, examining the others fighting style the majority of movements being fakes and jabs with occasional contact being made.

The sound of slashing branches brought her back to the present and it only just occurred of how the hell she was meant to get out with that bloody tree in the way. She searched frantically for any sign that there was another way out though in her head she knew there wasn't, their scent only came this way, and it hadn't changed course and it was defiantly fresh. Blood leaves a very strong, long lasting odour to track, particularly another similar to her own. Deciding to follow the scent to the very mouth of the tunnel she climbed upwards towards the only light source of the entire tunnel. Shadows raced across her face from the thrashing tree branches overhead and she paused, something thing had caught her attention, the ointment smell hung just above her head extremely strong and in away, layered, there was no other way to say it, there was layers of scent, different ointment smells but all with the same underlying one. It lead to a knob on the trees trunk, reaching near to her arms extent she ran her hand over the piece of tree and nothing happened, like nothing was actually happening the tree was still, dead quiet. Cautiously she edged out of the tunnel, step by step she glanced over her shoulder at the still branches, a breeze rushed passed and shifted the branches, not thinking she jumped much father then humanly possible out of the way. Heart pounding she rounded to see the tree still lifeless, she found it amusing and sighing heavily she laughed at her self the whole way back to the castle.

_**NOTE: Its been ages I know, exams again and all, well here it is finally and a little longer then some had been, yes there isn't much character development in this one, it's just to help me get back into the story myself. Please give any suggestions.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Another year over.**

How things had changed in the space of a year. Vivvian had gone from heaps of friends to no friends to one uncertain friend who she was most likely putting danger just by hanging around. She now wasn't sure if she should return, maybe she could just slink away and no one will never know the difference.

She watched the students pile into the carriages busy talking about what the holidays might bring their way and how are they to meet up. It became draining quickly each idea sounding so much fun yet completely unreachable. That was the main reason she had come to despise hope, it never stays and when you loose it your left a little more hollow then the last time, this time it had left the hole created by the loss of her family wider and made the edges razored. One by one the carriages drove away till one stood, pulled by magic yet not. The creatures stood pawing the ground impatiently, their withers if that's what they were far exceeded her head in height and the leather of their skin stretched thin over the bones, their eyes had a captivating look as if you knew intelligence was there.

Slipping back the hood she relaxed in the last carriage she began planing her holiday; She could head west first then take a more southern route yet ideas on running to numerous safe places she had made was abruptly interrupted at the sound of oak doors opening.

"Wait, Don't leave us." The carriage which had just started moving halted, halted for four individuals, Remus, Peter, Sirius and James. Bags in hand they skipped steps sprinting as fast as carrying that much luggage allowed towards the carriage and Vivvian. The carriage doors flung open and Vivvian had a sudden wish to sink into the seat. James stood panting one foot on the rail, one on the ground transfixed at the carriages occupant, eyes like ice.

"Guys we can wait for the next one." Remus looked over James shoulder into the carriage, and sighed.

"James this is the only one left we have no option." Pulling James out of the way Remus hoisted his luggage in before pulling himself inside using his own bags as extra handles, he settled directly opposite Vivvian a smile hidden from all but her. The others stood at the door staring at her, suddenly realising Vivvian pulled up the hood to cover her ears and wished for a second time she could fall through the carriage floor.

"Fine but I'm as far as I can get away from the freak." Vivvian started and so did Remus at the comment that James had so easily said, even Sirius gave him a look, problem was is wasn't that it had been wrong more wrong time, that hurt her just as much.

"James grow up and get in." James finally climbed in after Remus' in a way order and so did Sirius and Peter. Peter being the less out spoken of the group and there not being a lot of room in the carriage was forced to sit beside Vivvian, she tried to calm him by smiling but all it did was cause him to squeak and move further away. The silence was deafening and awkward as no one spoke and no one made eye contact.

"So how was your year?" The attention of all turned to Remus and in turn Vivvian herself to whom the question had been aimed.

"Oh you mean other then antagonise inly lonely, quiet and al over crap." Vivvian had decided a long time ago if they didn't want to be around her, she didn't have to be polite.

"Oh, ok." Remus shuffled uncomfortably. "And you holidays what have you got planned?" Vivvian wasn't quite sure what to say to that, 'she's running pretty much for her life till school comes round again because it's not safe to stay in one place. All due to the fact she has in a sense other freaks after her.' No that wasn't the best way to go.

"Nothing really, just wandering." Remus was the only one that really knew she had no home, no family. She had told him earlier in the year.

"I see." Remus being the only one with that knowledge in the group that even came close to understanding what 'wandering meant' fully demonstrated sympathy. James noticed this and jumped to conclusions.

"Remus what's wrong? Don't tell me it's over her eventless holiday planned. But I did always thoughts Freaks had heaps of things to do. I don't know like maybe Vivvian has to de-flea her self. " James sneered at Vivvian with a satisfied look just before Remus spoke up.

"That is it, how can you be so stupid James, you too Sirius. I mean seriously is that hard to see that wandering doesn't mean walking around her families neighbour hood, you don't think that those. . . what ever they were that attack you at your house wouldn't find her outside. Your house has many precautions James. It didn't cross your mind that maybe someone is after her." James sat there, that defiant look beginning to waver.

"Remus enough." Remus looked at Vivvian first before giving a curt nod, Vivvian didn't want him to give away too much, to dangerous, it wouldn't help if James discovered she wasn't just knife friendly, had ears and a target but a Leplycan. That also would give away that her and Remus had been having chats, not very helpful for him. The carriage again fell into a silence just a painful as before.

"Is it true?" Sirius was studying his hands intently when he had spoken.

"I guess. Yeah." Vivvian searched the expressions in the space. Remus was apologetic, Peter had gone so pale she thought he might puke, Sirius finally looked up though still in some kind of thought and James sat there, silent, dead still just staring at her.

"How long?" This time it was James who spoke.

"I don't know, ever since I can remember." Now that was the truth.

"Why didn't you tell us?" It was Peter this time, it was such a rare occasion since they had argued that she had heard Peter she looked at him weirdly first. Forcing him to quickly shy as if she was going to hit him. Vivian pulled a pained face before saying.

"Well first would you have believed me, and who wants to be treated as a 'freak.'" It was pleasing to have the group look ashamed. "Peter relax I'm not going to hurt you." With a few more encouraging comments from Remus, James and Sirius Peter did relax though he still remained pale. "Any way I am no different from who was when you met me, social status and all really."

"Your still a fr-," Sirius caught himself. "not normal Vivvian." It was a relief to at least be back to a name basis.

"But what is normal, it's all relative, where I come from . . bad example, um just think about it, it all comes down to an opinion that is varied on what and who is classed as normal." It was beginning to feel like a lecture. Silence returned and this time it didn't go away, not so much as a good bye was said as they boarded the train at opposite ends.

Vivvian's luck seemed to be turning for once again she found herself sitting alone in a compartment of the train. Replaying the carriage ride in her head she wasn't sure what to make of it all, in one hand at least Sirius had used her name and not freak, but James still had given her that icy stare he had perfected over the year while Peter still was terrified, she could smell it though that sounded weird even to her.

"So if we're going to sort this out you're going to have to tell us what the hell you are and what is going on." Vivvian turned to stare dumb founded at Remus, James, Sirius and Peter. "So?" James stated before entering the compartment to sit opposite her soon followed by the others.

**NOTE: I know i didn't get this one done as quick as i thought, what can i say with exams. well please comment on any changes that make it better. Thanks.**


End file.
